Waking Dawn: Book One
by lilianyas
Summary: Breaking Dawn in Edward's POV, " What does Love mean? It means doing everything in your power to make that love last forever. Outtakes of this story are on profile and are further in the story.
1. Preface

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first long story so I would like it if you please review! Thanks and Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BOOK ONE

†edward†

CONTENTS

PREFACE

1. ENGAGED

2. NIGHT OUT

3. PREPARING

4. FINALLY

5. ISLE ESME

6. WAY OUT

7. ADNORMAL

The day you came into my life

will be cherished always.

An angel sent from heaven above

for my lonely heart to hold.

My heart is no longer lonely,

but instead, filled with the wonder

of a love like I've never known.

When you first held me,

it was magical! A touch no other

but my soul mate could provide.

Truly the passion needed no words.

Your kiss on my lips

is something I long for each day.

With a single kiss the intensity

of your love so incredibly clear!

Your eyes melt me with emotion

so intense it is beyond belief.

A caring and unconditional love

that shines from them, that…

makes me shivers with excitement

for our life to come.

Each day your smile fills my heart

with a joy like no other.

Oh but to have you in my life

is truly a blessing!

Whenever you hug me,

I hope you never let go.

I will always hug you back,

and this I hope you know.

You're my angel, my love,

everything I want you to be.

You're my angel sent from god,

to share your life with me.

Maybe one day we meet again,

in other circumstances and…

I promise to you yet again

my unconditional love and devotion.

For I will cherish each day

that God gives me with you,

our own little piece of heaven on earth.

By Janet Baez

Preface

As I listen to the news my angel announced, I sat on this hard granite floor, my love for her grew and never ended. I saw my existence flash through my eyes, everything I knew was flashed throughout the memories. I also knew in the back of my b

rain, that this was just a bizarre dream. Dream. This was impossible for someone like me. A monster. I had poised the body I loved. I had ruined all possibilities for her. I had damaged her in a way I never knew. I had and was endangering her life. My angel. How could our slow and passionate acts of love create such a horrible thing? How could God let this thing grow in her body? Am I dead? Did I damn her? Was this possible? I could not have done that to her, it was irrational. I heard a faint ringing sound. Ring! Ring! Ring! "Hi, Alice," My angel said. Her voice wasn't much better than before. I cleared my throat.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Alice said.

"Yeah. Um. Is Carlisle there?" My angel said.

"He is. What's the problem?" Alice informed.

"I'm not… one hundred percent… sure. . . ." My angel said.

"Is Edward all right?" she asked warily. She called Carlisle's name away from the phone and then demanded, "Why didn't he pick up the phone?" before my angel could answer her first question.

"I'm not sure."

"Bella, what's going on? I just saw—" Alice said.

What did Alice see? My angel's corpse and the monster drinking from her blood? What does love mean?

It means doing everything in your power to make that love last forever.

**Review= Next Chapter**


	2. 1 ENGAGED

**Okay I hope you like the preface! This is chapter 1. Hope you enjoy!**

1. ENGAGED

Thinking back to what had happened in the last couple of months, many crazy things had happened. First and foremost I had been engaged (not that it was crazy) with the love of my existence. I had also killed the threat to my loves life, Victoria and her band of newborns, with the help of the pack. I had also been ambushed by a certain little pixie of a sister I had. Alice was so happy that her not-so-gay brother was finally getting married. I had also gotten myself in a not so easy situation, I had promised to make love to my angel on our honeymoon. If I were human, I would be jumping up and down and screaming this information to the seven seas. I for instance was not, because I was worried I could physically hurt her, yeah I was excited, but I was a monster to selfish to deny my angel and myself the pleasure of love. Bella, she is my angel, my piece of heaven, and my first and only love.

Edward! Alice screamed in her thoughts.

Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward! She yelled in her mind.

"Yes, Alice." I answered.

"I have been calling you for 5 minutes already. What's wrong with you? Have you gone mentally retarded even more then you are?" She said seriously, even though her thoughts expressed laughter.

"Yes, I'm fine Alice, never been better" I answered with a smile. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Oh! Of course. I had a vision and well I have to go, because I have to get the final fits for Charlie and Bella." She said.

"Okay. Alice? You haven't said anything? I asked, referring to our honeymoon destination.

"No! How could you think so little of me?" She yelled.

I was about to comment about her size, when she stopped me.

"Don't answer that. This is what my vision was about, and it didn't look pretty." She said and showed me her vision. I answer her and she took it wrong. I was left without an arm and a leg.

"Sorry Alice, Bye!" I rushed out scared and ran out of the house.

To busy running to think or hear, I stopped at a not so pleasant site.

I found Emmett and Rosalie in a very inappropriate position.

"Go baby! Yeah, that right Ros-" Emmett stopped moaning when he noticed me.

"Edward!" He yelled in surprise.

In that, instant I noticed 3 things.

1. Rose was furious.

2. Somewhere in the background, Alice and Jasper were laughing their heads off.

3. Why was I still standing here?

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING EDWARD'S NAME! ARE YOU GAY!" Rose asked furious.

"No Rose, baby I-" Emmett said, but was interrupted by Rose.

"DUH! YOU AREN'T GAY! YOU ARE HERE WITH ME! YOU BI? She exclaimed.

"No, baby Edward is watching us!" Emmett yelled in frustration.

I was so embarrassed that I explained.

"Sorry, I ran into you guys. I didn't mean to." With that I left, while screaming "ALICE YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"SORRY, BRO, BUT I WILL "SEE"!" She yelled.

With that I ran to my meadow, I sat in the middle and remembered the talk Bella and I had about telling Charlie we were getting married.

† † †

"But when, Bella?" I asked her. Since my physic sister had not revealed when or how Charlie might react to the news of our engagement.

"I don't know, but he will want to kill you! He…he won't understand!" She yelled in panic.

"Yes, he will. You aren't telling him you killed someone, Bella Please." I begged.

"No Charlie will think I'm pregnant! He and everyone else in Forks!" She yelled in frustration.

"No, Bella, we are doing this" I pointed towards the ring "Because we love each other, not because we have too!" I told her.

"So we are telling Charlie and all of Forks that we" She pointed to her and then to me "are getting married, because of LOVE!" She yelled.

"Yes, that's the only real and true reason." I told her.

Oh how I wish I had Jasper with me!

"Fine! You win! We can tell him when he gets here from work." She said nervously.

"You really going to give up that fast?" I asked with mischief. "You are really stubborn and you aren't I very good liar either." I told her.

"Your right! We can't! I told you he will-"I cut her off. "Sit on my lap. Now!"

Wonder if Edward is with Bella? Oh God they are all alone! Hurry Charlie and kill the boy! Hahaha! Hope they aren't doing anything inappropriate.

Bella was on my lap and I brought her left hand to her chest.

Finally hearing Charlie's cruiser, I thought Let the games begin!

† † †

Suddenly I heard someone running and realized it was just Emmett and Jasper.

In a matter of seconds I was off my back and on my feet. I simply answered with a "Yes?"

"Hey Dude" Emmett greeted.

"Sup?" Jasper offered.

"Alice said it was the best time to talk about your Bachelor party!" Emmett said while he wiggled his eye brows.

"Yeah, dude and with the wedding in a matter of days…" He trailer off suggestively.

"Later" I said "I don't want to talk about Bella's and my Compromise, right this instant.

A few seconds went by.

"FINE!" Emmett said disappointed.

He was looking for humiliation and embarrassment, because of what happen with Rose.

"Hey, Em?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Sorry 'bout Rose, I didn't mean to." I said while I punched Jasper. "Ouch" he murmured. "So people don't care about their own brothers." I said.

"Sorry" Jasper said.

Edward, I swear she told me we you left! I wanted to stop you, but Alice is Alice and she stopped me. Again. Sorry. He thought.

"I don't know if I can forgive and forget, just yet." I said shuddering at the mental image that scarred my brain and killed many of my brain cells.

"Oh! Alice said to pick something up from the back of Newton's shop." Jasper said.

"Okay guys! Bye." I said and ran back home to get my Volvo.

I climbed in and sped away. Going over the speed limit, because Bella didn't like it when I went over the speed limit.

I slowly got out of the car and made my way over to the back.

Why is Cullen looking for! He's already rich plus now he's gonna have Bella! Life isn't fair!

Life is never fair! It's filled with annoying creatures like yourself Newton!

Bella's smell was all over he here. What was she doing? That's when I noticed the Flyer.

HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY? It read. Jacob. She must be worried, she was so selfless.

Jacob. He was a coward, running away from his problems. Just like you when you meat Bella. No that's different. Keep lying to yourself. I'm not lying you are. No. Jacob left so he wouldn't hurt her. You left so you wouldn't kill her. Same thing, cause both of you didn't/don't want to cause any damage. Whatever! He still hurting her, I'm not.

Soon, my Bella would be like me, even though I opposed it, she and Jacob would be mortal enemies. I know it was going to kill her, but at least that mutt wouldn't be able to say a single word to her.

Jacob. I hated to know that Charlie cared more about Jacob then me! I was going to be part of his family. Yes, I know I left her, but it was to keep her safe. The pup only helped her, I on the other hand was going to make her happy, take her as my wife. Maybe I was being a little selfish with their "friend" relationship, but I knew Jacob wanted to be more then friends.

There on the ground, was something I recognized, Bella's credit card, all black and shine. Why would she throw it away, maybe it fell out or something?

I made my way home, not caring what I was going to find there.

As I parked my Volvo in the Garage, Alice sat on the Hood of her Porsche.

"Hi Edward. Did you find the Card? Bella always dropping things! I got the final fits for Charlie and bella. The only person left is you come on!" She yelled.

"Alice! I just got back!" I moaned.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. What do you think?" She asked.

Her vision had two possibilities.

1. I let her drag me into my room and get everything done.

2. Or this time I would really loose an arm and a leg.

I choose option one, no need to lose body parts over an argument.

"Come on! Move those feet Mister!"

Once in my room I stripped down to my underwear.

"You are just like Bella! So stubborn! If this worked for Bella, it can work for you. Go to your happy place Edward.

My happy place. That would be were my lovely Bella would grow and I would never have to change her. Were here beauty kept on growing and everyday she became older. Then it shifted to my love, she was 18 again, her eyes were not the same milk chocolate brown, now they were red, she was strong and graceful. Then it changed again, this time her eyes weren't red, they were golden, they were so beautiful, she was while Alice and Emmett. Then my vision changed once again. This time Bella was human, 19, maybe 20. She was in a beautiful house. Then the same vision changed Bella was 30, in her hand was the hand of a man. This man was me, the only thing that surprised me was that my eyes were the shade of color my mother, Elizabeth, had. Green eyes, so different, we were looking at our wedding pictures. Then I as a human was in a hospital, I heard my name being called. I ran, there in the hospital bed laid, bella. Her stomach was huge. She was screaming and then my ears her the most wonderful thing ever. The little cry, "Congratulations son" Carlisle as a human said. "It's a healthy baby boy, Welcome to the family". I was a father. The boy opened it eyes, they were a mix o brown and green, he had Bella's cheeks, her blush, my nose and my mouth, bella's curls and my bronze colored hair. That was my Dream, yet something impossible for me. But at least I was getting married to the women I loved, and I would spend an eternity with her.

I was with Bella in my happy place.

**Reviews = Next Chapter!**


	3. NIGHT OUT

**Special shout out to every one who reviewed :Jackiebabes and Obsesive Reader!**

**and to everyone how put me on alert or fav! Thanx so much!**

**Enjoy!**

2. Night Out

"I miss you already." Bella said.

"I don't need to leave. I can stay. . . ." I said.

"Mmm." She answered.

The room was silent, except for Bella's thumping heart and the sound our lips made.

Maybe I have made bella think I don't like kissing her, but the sensation are absolutely wonderful. I don't think anything is better than her lips on mine. But then again her company is absolutely amazing, she is so intelligent and yet so stubborn. I love her for her flaws not for her perfections. Never in a century did I think of finding a soul mate, my mate. She is and will be my everything.

I opened my eyes. Her face was a masterpiece of art; I don't think Leonardo Da Vinci would have been able to capture her essence. She is so innocent, so naïve. I'm so lucky to have found her. She is my prize, but she keeps on insisting that she's the lucky winner, no I'm. She opened her eyes and looked at me as if I were a God or something.

I looked in to her deep milk chocolate eyes, I could she all her emotions. I still don't know why I'm not able to read her mind, maybe she has glitch in her brain that blocked me out. I stared and I swear I could see her soul, and her soul was so lovely and innocent, I liked what I saw and then I became sad, because I would take that from her, I would damn her.

Before I could keep on thinking about that she pulled her face to mine again.

"Definitely staying," I murmured a moment later.

"No, no. It's your bachelor party. You have to go." She encouraged, but her body had other thoughts. Her hand pulled harder at my hair, while one of my hands pressed the small of her back closer to me and the other hand touched her cheek.

"Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their

single days. I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind me. So there's really no

point." I stated.

"True." She breathed against my throat.

Stupid party Emmett and Jasper so wonderfully had planned for me! Arg!

This was one of my visions of my happy place. Here in Bella's small bed, in her tiny room, filled with her sent. Her lovely sent!

We kissed and her hand explored my stomach and them my chest, finally my throat and face. The warmed her hands brought, was splendid. How she could not knowing make me feel warm and fuzzy. Slowly her mouth opened and her hot breath and tongue touched me lips. She knew that was my cautious line, so I sighted and end the kiss.

"Wait!" She said, while she grabbed my shoulders and hugged her body closer to mine. She kicked one of her legs out of the cocoon I had her with her afghan and wrapped it around my hip.

"Practice makes perfect." She stated matter-of-fact. I chuckled at her reasoning.

"Well, we should be fairly close to perfection by this point, then,

shouldn't we? Have you slept at all in the last month?"

"But this is the dress rehearsal," She reminded me, "and we've only practiced

certain scenes. It's no time for playing safe."

Can't she forget that! Is it too much to love someone and try to protect them, but now they went to risk everything! I should have never promised such thing!

"Bella…," I whispered.

"Don't start this again," She said. "A deal's a deal."

"I don't know. It's too hard to concentrate when you're with me like this. I—I

can't think straight. I won't be able to control myself. You'll get hurt." I said worried.

"I'll be fine." She assured me.

"Bella . . ."

"Shh!" She pressed her lips to mine to stop my panic attack.

Why can't I ever deny her anything! I just cannot! I've tried since the beginning of our relationship.

"How are your feet?" I asked.

She answered, "Toasty warm."

"Really? No second thoughts? It's not too late to change your mind."

"Are you trying to ditch me?"

I chuckled. "Just making sure. I don't want you to do anything you're not sure

about."

"I'm sure about you. The rest I can live through." She said.

I hesitated again worried, she was giving up her family.

"Can you?" I asked quietly. "I don't mean the wedding—which I am positive you

will survive despite your qualms—but afterward… what about Renée, what about

Charlie?"

She sighed. "I'll miss them." That was I was worried about.

"Angela and Ben and Jessica and Mike." I stated.

"I'll miss my friends, too." She smiled in the darkness. "Especially Mike. Oh, Mike! How will I go on?" She teased.

I growled cause I'm a jealous person.

She laughed but then was serious. "Edward, we've been through this and through

this. I know it will be hard, but this is what I want. I want you, and I want you

forever. One lifetime is simply not enough for me."

"Frozen forever at eighteen," I whispered.

"Every woman's dream come true," She teased.

"Never changing… never moving forward."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

Never able to bore children, to grow older, to make your dreams and fantasies true and make your family proud.

"Do you remember when we told Charlie we were getting

married? And he thought you were… pregnant?" I said.

"And he thought about shooting you," She said with a laugh. "Admit it—for one

second, he honestly considered it."

I didn't answer.

"What, Edward?"

"I just wish… well, I wish that he'd been right." I said.

"Gah," She gasped.

"More that there was some way he could have been. That we had that kind of

potential. I hate taking that away from you, too."

"I know what I'm doing." She said.

"How could you know that, Bella? Look at my mother, look at my sister. It's not

as easy a sacrifice as you imagine."

"Esme and Rosalie get by just fine. If it's a problem later, we can do what Esme

did—we'll adopt." She said confidently.

I sighed, and then my voice was fierce. "It's not right! I don't want you to have

to make sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take things away from

you. I don't want to steal your future. If I were human—"

She put her hand over my lips. "You are my future. Now stop. No moping, or I'm

calling your brothers to come and get you. Maybe you need a bachelor party."

"I'm sorry. I am moping, aren't I? Must be the nerves." I said.

"Are your feet cold?"

"Not in that sense. I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan. The

wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait—" He broke off mid-thought.

Eddie Boy! Where are you? Let the Party Start!!!! YAY!

Edward we're here.

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!" I said.

"What's wrong?"

I gritted his teeth. "You don't have to call my brothers. Apparently Emmett and

Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight."

She clutched me closer for one second and then released me.

"Have fun." She told me.

There was a squeal against the window- Emmett I thought.

She shuddered.

"If you don't send Edward out," Emmett hissed menacingly, "we're coming in after him!"

"Go," She laughed. "Before they break my house."

I rolled my eyes, but I got to my feet in one fluid movement and had my

shirt back on in another, since bella's begged me to take it off . I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Get to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow." I said.

"Thanks! That's sure to help me wind down."

"I'll meet you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white." She smiled.

I chuckled, said, "Very convincing," and then sank into a crouch, I

coiled like a spring.

Outside, I landed on Emmett and made him fall with me.

"Shit! What the hell's wrong with you!" Emmett cursed.

"You'd better not make him late," Bella murmured, from her room.

And then Jasper's jumped to her window.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll get him home in plenty of time." Jasper reassured her.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"

"Don't tell her anything!" Emmett said and I hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" He yelled and I laughed.

"Relax," Jasper told Bella. "We Cullen's have our own version. Just a few

Mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out."

"Thanks, Jasper." Bella murmured.

Jasper dropped down.

"Come on, Guys! The night is young!" Emmett said.

And we took off into the night.

"Where are we going?"

"Squak Mountain State Park Natural Area" Jasper told me.

Edward how are you? I feel that you're feeling unsure, scared and anger. Why? You want to talk about it? Jasper asked me through his thoughts.

"Not right now." I said.

"Wow! Am I not her? What's going on? Tell me." He whined.

"Later." I said strictly.

Eddie!!! Why can't I know now! He kept on whining.

How can I say this? Bella, you are so beautiful. I can't begin to image how wonderful our life together is going to be. Yes, distractions are what I need now! The smell automatically pulled me and I ran towards the smell three Mountain lions! I ran for the biggest, both Emmett and Jasper understood my thirst and didn't argue. I chased the animal. Finally I was close enough to pounce on it I broke its neck and bite into the jugular.

Blood! My throat seemed to be satisfied, it cool some degrees. The taste was disgusting compared to bella's sweet blood, but I can't think like this, bella will be my wife tomorrow. I had to love what I was given and enjoy what I could have. As I finish the animal, I grabbed and dug a hole and threw it inside and buried it.

I knew I would have to hunt more then I would normally, because I had to be at least 80 percent sure. I didn't want to risk her in any way. I ran and until I found another Mountain lion, the blood made the ache in my throat dull. I also ran into a herd of elk, dried them and buried them. Blood is what I could think about now. Tomorrow I would think about Bella and our wedding and our honeymoon. I went to find Emmett and Jasper.

As I came toward Emmett and Jasper their thoughts were been hidden. Jasper was think things about the civil war and Emmett was singing "I'm a Barbie Girl".

"Guys any reason why your think thing to hide your thoughts?" I asked them.

Emmett smiled sheepishly and Jasper looked sorry, I was beginning to get angry and then suddenly I was calm.

"Sorry, but we are your brother and it's our duty to speak with you about things that are about to happen in your life." Jasper explained.

"Your finally gonna get some!" Emmett burst.

OMG! Alice set me up with her husband and our idiot of a brother for "The Talk". And I shuddered at the thought. Alice is so dead!

"Was this Alice's idea?" I asked.

"No, we asked her how you would react and that's it I swear!" Jasper said will holding his hands out.

"So little Bro, have any questions?" Emmett said.

"Yeah you can ask us no need to feel ashamed or embarrassed." Jasper encouraged.

"Um… I don't know what to say. Um… Thank you for being so thoughtful." I said.

"You're WELCOME!" Emmett and Jasper screamed.

"Um…how, I mean what do I… you know do to please her." I stuttered, and I looked at my feet. I knew if I were human, I would be blushing.

"Hahahahahahh!" Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the darkness.

"Please don't make fun of me, I'm so scared I might hurt her and I'm also scared she'll reject me as a man, because I can't please her." I muttered.

"Well, when Jasper comes back we will teach you. No need to worry." Em said seriously. I was to embarrassed to notice Jasper left.

Soon I could see the Em's Jeep's lights. Jasper parked it and Emmett ran over and called me.

As I stood they went to the back and open the door. There in the back was a T.V. and a DVD player. Emmett took out the jeep's seats off and placed it in front of the T.V. and sat down and Jasper hooked up the T.V. and DVD to a generator and also sat down and patted the empty space in between them. This looked dangerous.

I sat down and Jasper turn the T.V. and DVD on. And on the screen was How Have The Talk.

Bloody Mary!

"Okay, how and what do you do to please a women, cause I'm not sure I want to picture Bella, you can I f you want." Jasper said.

I nodded, Emmett snickered, and I glared.

"Okay lil' bro, I did research her they are: " Don't Go For Glory Women don't think like men. They are not overly visually stimulated. What's more important is how you make her feel. So go for good foreplay. Lots of kisses and caressing. Give her oral sex and let her reciprocate afterwards. Only then should you make a play for penetrative sex. The Key Is In The Clitoris If you want your women to come back to you for more sex, you must stimulate the clitoris. During oral sex, this is quite easy. But during penetrative sex, many men do not have a clue. The best way to stimulate her during sex is to adopt the missionary position but then lead forward and rest your pubic bone against hers. Do this slowly and see if she likes it. Let her move against you until if feels great for her. How To Last Longer It's also key to last a while in the bedroom. If you have a problem ejaculating earlier than you would like then you might want to consider some good ways to extend yourself. For example, you could try using a delay condom or delay spray. There are also natural ways to extend yourself. For example, you could try positions that work well for longer sex. One of these is to get the woman on top and facing away from you. This only gives you half the stimulation (on the top of your penis) but still gives deep penetration (as women prefer)." " Wow! I'm gonna try that spray with Rose! Fantastic!!!! Eddie this brought good things into my life!"

"Okay, thank you Emmett, but I think Edward would like advice from us, not from some weird sick old man online. Right Edward?" Jasper said annoyed.

"Yeah…So…?" I said nervously.

"Women love it when you kiss her neck and her earlobe. They also like to feel you press all your body to theirs." Jasper said seriously.

"Yeah and they like it if you lick their earlobe and neck too!!!" Emmett said excited.

Yeah! I'm get some after the wedding! I'm go and buy that delay spray!!! Emmett thought.

"Em I seriously do not want to know that." I shuddered at the images playing in his head.

"Sorry, dude!" He said sincerely.

"Okay, women also when you touch their breasts with your hands, lips, tongue, this can heighten their nerves." Emmett said seriously.

"Don't forget about their arms and stomach, either you kiss our lick you way to her hot spot." Jasper said.

Why the hell didn't Alice tell me anything! She was so DEAD!

"You know Rose likes it-" Ewwwwww!

Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah…Blah.

"Edward is there anything you would like to know?" Emmett said almost laughing at the look my face had.

"How does it… fffeel…um for the… um first time?" I stuttered.

"It is a very great pleasure. Second only to drinking human blood, the emotions are deep and raw like, very primitive activity." Jasper said.

"I agree it is AMAZING! The way you feel when you reach your limit is wordless." Emmett said.

"We are going to watch a video." Or many. Emmett thought.

"Okkkayy." I stuttered.

†3 hours later†

My mind will forever be scarred, so many positions and techniques! It was if I was learning another language. I am going to fail!

"Ready Bro? Or do you want to watch more?!?" Emmett asked and rubbed his hands together.

"Emmett, Alice said to be there early to help. So we have to get going. Come on Em!" Jasper said.

"Fine! You guys ruin the fun. Let's go." Em surrendered.

This time we rode the Jeep instead of going on foot. We had music playing, but I felt awkward. I was the odd one of the family. But after today I would be with my mate, my Bella.

**I would like to know if you would want me to make a new version of Their honeymoon or the same one on my Profile? Plz tell me in ur review!**

**Thanx!**

**Reviews= Next Chappie!**


	4. Preparing

3. Preparing

As we got home, I could see the decorations in place. Alice reused her twinkle lights. Jasper parked in the garage and when I got out of the car, Esme was standing there her mind was blank.

"Hi, Edward how was your party?" My lovely mother asked.

"It was um… interesting." I said. I was about to go inside when Esme called my name.

"Edward, honey, Alice told me to keep you out of the house would you mind helping me set up the reception are?" She asked, how could I turn down such a loving person.

"Of course Mom, I'll help out." I told her, her eyes became glossy as I called her mom, and I knew she loved it so I did whenever I could.

"Please lead the way." I asked with my hands.

"Thank you Edward for finally completing our family. And Bella is such a wonderful person, I never image you with her. The change she brought with her was something that now unifies the family, because we have lived without her and that didn't work out for anyone, even Rosalie accepted that. Thanks to Bella, we see you smile more often and your mood is sour. You, my edward, have been the odd man out. It's your turn to be happy, for you to reach what each of us already has, just because you are last doesn't mean you aren't equal. It means that you let love find you not the other way around. And I knew and know that you deserve all the happiness you can have. Cherish her, because without her you are nothing." She said with tears that would never be shed, hugged, and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Esme, you will always be a mother to me and I know for a fact Bella sees you that way too." I said.

"You really think Bella sees me that way? I'm so grateful for have you and Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett as my children, and even more grateful for Carlisle." She said.

"Come now we have to get the floor installed. And the table and seats and the tent. Let's hurry so you can go change." She said and I followed.

Setting everything was going to take time so I decided to listen, when I had to and to think when I didn't have to listen.

I remember The day I met my Bella. The day seemed like any other grey and lifeless. I wasn't as worked up about our knew student, like every other student in Forks, with the exception of my family. Our new addition just another human. How wrong we were, Bella wasn't just another student she was a part of all our life, scratch that existence. Even with Rosalie, Bella had touched her heart, Rosalie opened up to her and told her tragic story. This was something very personal to Rosalie. It was a way to tell Bella, she didn't hate her.

That day had been so boring, having to her how hot she was or how slutty she was. I thought horrible things about her before I met her. But, when I met her hate was a strong passion. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to destroy her. I was thinking of ways to lure her in an ally and make her disappear.

But how could I feel hate, when she was so patient, so loving towards me? I insist the word monster describes me best. I proved that when I left Carlisle and Esme, those were my rebellious years. I killed thousands of murders, rapists, kidnappers, robbers and other criminals, but even if they were bad, no one was the right to kill someone else. At the end I came back, I tried so hard to make them proud, Esme didn't care how many people I killed, she was glad I was home, so was Carlisle. I was so happy when Alice and Jasper come into our family, Alice is the sister I never had. She has always been able to cheer me up, Jasper too, but that it's because of his power as an Empathy. Alice has always been full of joy and she always seems to be hyper, If she were human, she would have to drink a lot of coffee.

I finished setting the chairs out, when Esme called my name.

"Edward? Carlisle wants you at the hospital. Please go." She told me.

"Yes ma'am" I replied.

I made my way to the garage, I was about to open the house door to get there when a evil little pixie thoughts shouted at me.

Don't even think about set a foot in this house until you come back from the hospital! Or dare to see Bella! You want to keep your arm and leg for your honeymoon? Do as I say! She shouted through her thoughts.

I went around the house and went inside the garage, got inside my Volvo and drove to the hospital.

Oh My Gosh! It is Dr .Cullen's son! He is so good looking. Too bad his getting married to that filthy girl. What does she have that I don't! Bitch!

Her thoughts angered me! She was so vain and that was what bella never had, that not the only thing. I love Bella for who she is.

"Good Morning Ms. Cheney. How are you today?" I asked politely.

"Hiii, I'mm grreat, how are you?" She asked and thought He might have gotten her pregnant, That way he's getting married to that ugly little thing! We you are free from her I'll be here.

"I'm absolutely Wonderful. Please tell my father I'm here." I said through my teeth.

Wow what happened to him? He looks hot when he's angry.

"Um…Okay." She said while dialed Carlisle phone.

"He's in his office. Bye" She called.

I just nodded and left. Before I got to the door Carlisle thoughts asked me "Are you ready son? Will you be capable of consuming your marriage physically? I know we already talked about it. Are you sure?"

I opened the door to find Carlisle standing. "Of course I'm sure, I love her and I promised to try." I said.

"You look tense anything going on?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, that secretary kept on insulting Bella, It got me angry." I told him.

"Temper Edward, It you wedding day, Be happy!" Carlisle said.

"Of course Carlisle, did Alice send the suit and everything here?" I asked.

"Yes, I will go get changed, your things are in the closet." He motioned his hand towards the closet.

"Thank you." I said as he left.

Alice did a wonderful job with my suit; she said I matched bella's dress. She also did a good job with not letting me peek Bella's dress. I wish I could see her right now I miss her company. My beautiful Bella, she is my sun.

I carefully slide on my jacket, tied the strings on my shoes and looked at the mirror. I needed to do something about my hair.

I ran my hand through it. Nope it ain't gonna work.

"Son, it's time." Carlisle said.

I opened the door and Carlisle stood before me in a similar suit. We began walking.

Wow, they look hot!

Is that Dr. Carlisle?

Too bad the Doc is married, Now his son is too!

Filthy slut had to get pregnant! I growled under my breath. Why! Did people be so vain?

"Control, son." Carlisle said.

Looks as if they were walking down a runway.

Luck Bella, she a good girl.

We exited the hospital. I asked, "Which car yours or mine?"

"Jasper took your car to pick up Renee and Phil. So I guess my car." He said.

"Okay." I answered simply.

"How you feeling? Nervous, excited, scared?" Carlisle teased.

"I'm a bit nervous, but I'm much happier!" I said.

The way home felt so long as if we're never make it.

"We're here son." Carlisle said as he pulled me from y thoughts.

My baby looks so grown up! She getting married to a lucky man! If he does anything to make her unhappy, he's never going to have children! Renee thought, I could never have children, if only she knew.

I want inside and stood at the end of the aisle.

"Oh, Bella!" Renee squealed."Oh, honey, you're so beautiful! Oh, I'm going to cry! Alice, you're amazing! You and Esme should go into business as wedding planners. Where did you find this dress? It's gorgeous! So graceful, so elegant. Bella, you look like you just stepped out of an Austen movie." Renee said, and I chuckled.

"Such a creative idea, designing the theme around Bella's ring. So romantic! To think it's been in Edward's family since the eighteen hundreds!" I laughed loudly, if only she knew.

Poor kid lost his mind. Emmett chuckled.

"Renée, Esme said it's time you got settled down there," Charlie said quietly.

"Well, Charlie, don't you look dashing!" Renée said in shock.

"Alice got to me." He said embarrassed, I chuckled.

"Is it really time already?" Renée sounding nervous.

"This has all gone so fast. I feel dizzy." That made two of us.

"Give me a hug before I go down," Renée told Bella, I presume. "Carefully now, don't tear anything."

And other murmurs were said.

And I heard light food steps and then I saw Renee.

"Good afternoon, Renee. How are you?" I asked with a smile.

He's so cute for my Bella.

"I'm great knowing that you will take care of my baby." She said.

"Pardon us, but we'll sit down people are starting to come in." She said and I went back to my spot. Mr. Weber was already here with his family and Ben courting his daughter.

"Hello, Edward, are you ready?" Mr. Weber asked.

"Of course."

All the seats were filled. Mike and Jessica came together, Seth came with is mom Sue Clearwater and Billy Black. My family in the front row consisted of Emmett, Esme and Jasper. Carlisle was standing next to me and Rosalie was sitting on the piano bench, getting ready to play Pachelbel's Canon.

At my hand signal, Rosalie started to play.

Easy, Bells," Charlie said. "She looks a little sick. Do you think she's going to make it?"

His voice sounded far away. "She'd better." Alice said. "Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you down there."

The music slowly morphed into a new song Wagner's Traditional March. Charlie Spoke. "Bells, we're up to bat."

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes," My angel squeaked. "Edward. Okay."

"It's my turn," Alice chimed. "Count to five and follow me." She began to walk.

"Don't let me fall, Dad,"

She was coming; she was going to be my wife. She was going to be mine and no one else's!

I heard their footsteps and when Alice appeared, everyone stood up, everyone's eyes were where my angel would appear.

She was beautiful and I saw her eyes looking at the floor as if to watch her steps, then she looked up, trying to find something or someone. Me.

Her eyes finally found mine and she held them there as I did too. Everything around us slowly faded away, it was only her, and I and I smiled.

Slowly she made her way to me, Charlie place her hand in mine as a symbol of old tradition. I touched the warmth of her skin and I was home.

Our vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million

times, though never by a couple quite like us. We'd asked Mr. Weber to make

only one small change. He obligingly traded the line "till death do us part" for the

more appropriate "as long as we both shall live", because nothing in the world would ever separate us.

In that moment, as the minister said his part, my world, which had been upside

down for so long now, seemed to settle into its proper position. I saw just how

beautiful this day was Bella's shining, eyes filled with triumphant and knew that I was winning as much as she was.. Because nothing else mattered but that I could stay with her.

I realize my bella was crying and I knew if I were human I would have too.

"I do," She managed to whisper, blinking her eyes see my face.

When it was my turn to speak, the words rang clear and victorious.

"I do," I vowed.

Mr. Weber declared us husband and wife, and then my hands reached up

to cradle her face, carefully, as delicate as the white petals above our heads.

And how I wish I could cry. I bent my head toward hers, and she stretched up on the tips of her toes, throwing her arms— bouquet and all—around my neck.

I kissed her tenderly, adoringly; she must of forgotten the crowd, the place, the time, the reason because she seemed to have zoned out. I began the kiss, and so I had to end it; she clung to me, ignoring the titters and the throat-clearing in the audience. Finally, my hands restrained her lovely face and I pulled back and didn't have time to look at her. On the surface of my face was a smile, almost a smirk.

The crowd erupted into applause, and I turned our bodies to face our friends

and family. I could feel her eyes on me.

Her mother's arms were the first to find her and was unwillingly tore from Bella's hand.

And then she was handed through the crowd, passed from embrace to embrace.

My mother, Esme was the first to hug me, then Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Jasper. Last from my family was Alice, "Thank you so much Alice, without you this wouldn't have been possible." I told her.

"Anytime bro! I'm so glad you liked it!" With that I guess she went and told people were to go.

One scorching hug stood out from all the others—Seth Clearwater had braved the throng of vampires to stand in for Bella's Best friend.

**Reviews=Next Chapter**


	5. Finally

**Hey! How's everyone? Okay if you guys want to here about next Chappie, plz make sure to read the A/N on the bottom! Thanks for reviews and for Adding me! Cio!**

4. Finally

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly—proof of Alice's flawless planning. It was just twilight, the saddest part of the day, I remember telling my Bella this so long ago, over the river; the ceremony had lasted exactly the right amount of time, allowing the sun to set behind the trees. The lights in the trees glimmered as I led Bella through the glass back doors, making the white flowers glow. There were another ten thousand flowers out here, serving as a fragrant, airy tent over the dance floor set up on the grass under two of the ancient cedars. Things slowed down, relaxed as the mellow August evening surrounded us. The little crowd spread out under the soft shine of the twinkle lights, and we were greeted again by the friends we'd just embraced. There was time to talk now, to laugh.

"Congrats, guys," Seth Clearwater told us, ducking his head under the edge of a flower garland. His mother, Sue, was tight by his side, eyeing the guests with wary intensity. Her face was thin and fierce, an expression that was accented by her short, severe hairstyle; it was as short as her daughter Leah's was.

Billy Black, on Seth's other side, was not as tense as Sue. There was the old man in the wheelchair with the lined face and the white smile that everyone else saw. He was so different and at the same time so familiar.

As if in response to that thought, Seth leaned toward me, arms extended.

And I returned the hug with my free arm, since the other was around my wife!

I saw Sue shudder delicately.

"It's good to see things work out for you, man," Seth said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Seth. That means a lot to me." I pulled away from Seth and

looked at Sue and Billy. "Thank you, as well. For letting Seth come. For supporting Bella today."

"You're welcome," Billy said in his deep, gravelly voice.

A bit of a line was forming, so Seth waved goodbye and wheeled Billy toward the food. Sue kept one hand on each of them.

Angela and Ben were the next to claim us, followed by Angela's parents and then Mike and Jessica.

Behind my human friends were my cousins, the Denali's.

I realized Bella was holding my breath as she saw Tanya, I guess she assumed because my description the strawberry tint in her blond curls. She came over and hugged me.

Next to Tanya, were, Eleazar, Kate, Carmen.

Tanya was still holding me.

"Ah, Edward," she said. "I've missed you." I still wonder what's so great about this human. Edward if you ever get bored, tell me. I'll be with you when you want. I couldn't believe my ears so I chuckled and deftly maneuvered out of the hug, placing my hand lightly on her shoulder and stepping back, to look at her."It's been too long, Tanya. You look well."

"So do you." She said, Better than your human?

"Let me introduce you to my wife." It was the first time I had said that word since it was officially true; I felt as if I were to explode with satisfaction saying it now. The Denali's all laughed lightly in response. "Tanya, this is my Bella." She's so plain, and boring. You need a spicy women my Edward. As she eyed Bella and took her hand.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." She smiled, a little rueful. "We consider ourselves Carlisle's extended family, and I am sorry about the, er, recent incident when we did not behave as such. We should have met you sooner. Can you forgive us?"

"Of course," She said breathlessly. "It's so nice to meet you."

"The Cullen's are all evened up in numbers now. Perhaps it will be our turn next, eh, Kate?" She grinned at Kate.

"Keep the dream alive," Kate said with a roll of her eyes. She took Bella's hand from Tanya's and squeezed it gently. "Welcome, Bella."

Carmen spoke next."I'm Carmen, this is Eleazar. We're all so very pleased to finally meet you."

"M-me, too," She stuttered.

Tanya glanced at the people waiting behind her—Charlie's deputy, Mark, and his wife. Their eyes were huge as they took in the Denali clan. Are all the Cullen's this beautiful? I chuckled.

"We'll get to know each other later. We'll have eons of time for that!" Tanya laughed as she and her family moved on.

All the standard traditions were kept. The cake was humongous

We took turns shoving cake in each other's faces;

I manfully swallowed my portion and Bella looked quite surprised. Bella threw her bouquet with atypical skill, right into Angela's surprised hands. And Ben look as a deer in the headlights.

OH! Do I have to propose now? What will Ang's Father say! Ben Thought.

Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter while I removed Bella's garter carefully with my teeth.

If you like this, your gonna like your wedding night. Jasper thought.

Go Eddie! Remember what we taught you! Em thought.

With a quick wink at Bella, I shot it straight into Mike Newton's face.

Mother of all HOLY! Yes! Will I be able to keep it? Mike thought.

No! That's mine! Arg! Edward! He's gonna want to take it! I WILL get it back! Alice thought.

And when the music started, I pulled Bella into my arms for the customary first dance; and to my surprise she didn't protest—especially dancing in front of an audience—I was happy holding her. I did all the work, and she twirled effortlessly under the glow of a canopy of lights and the bright flashes from the cameras.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" I whispered in her ear. I loved the sound of Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen!

She laughed. "That will take a while to get used to."

"We have a while," I reminded her, my voice exultant, and I leaned down to

kiss her while we danced. Cameras clicked feverishly.

I'm no good dancer as Edward. Hope we don't fall.

The music changed, and Charlie tapped on my shoulder.

I walk away and gathered Esme from Carlisle's arms.

You will give her back won't you? Carlisle teased and I nodded.

My Edward, I'm so happy for you let's dance? Esme asked and I nodded.

"Edward I'm so happy for you! I feel as if I'm almost complete, I thought this would complete our family, but there's something missing. Don't you feel it?" She asked.

My heart almost felt complete and I wonder what could be missing.

"Yes, Esme, I feel as if I'm missing something. Sooner or later we'll find it." I told her.

We talked and I danced with Alice, Tanya, Carman, Renee, Jessica and currently Angela.

Bella looks so hot, I wish this was our wedding or maybe we could just not get married and just have sex. I wonder how it would feel to touch her and lick her cl- I was furious and I was going to stand her and take this.

"Angela, it was a pleasure dancing with you, could you please excuse me?" I asked her.

"Of course Edward, I hope you have a good night and an amazing marriage with Bella." Angela said.

I walked over to Bella and Mike and tapped on his shoulder and asked him to give Bella over he did unwilling.

"Still not that fond of Mike, eh?" Bella commented as I whirled here away from him.

"Not when I have to listen to his thoughts. He's lucky I didn't kick him out. Or worse."

"Yeah, right."

"Have you had a chance to look at yourself?"

"Um. No, I guess not. Why?"

"Then I suppose you don't realize how utterly, heart-breakingly beautiful you are tonight. I'm not surprised Mike's having difficulty with improper thoughts about a married woman. I am disappointed that Alice didn't make sure you were forced to look in a mirror."

"You are very biased, you know."

I sighed and then paused and turned her around to face the house. The wall of

glass reflected the party back like a long mirror. I pointed to the couple in

the mirror directly across from us.

"Biased, am I?"

She looked like a goddess, her hair, makeup and everything suited her.

Hey Edward! You invited me, sorry I'm late. Can I see Bella?

"Oh!" I said

The I smiled, Bella would love this.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A surprise wedding gift."

"Huh?"

I didn't answer; I just started dancing again, spinning her the opposite way

we'd been headed before, away from the lights and then into the deep swath of

night that ringed the luminous dance floor.

I didn't pause until we reached the dark side of one of the huge cedars. Then

I looked straight into the blackest shadow.

"Thank you," I said to the darkness. "This is very… kind of you."

"Kind is my middle name," Jacob voice answered from the black night.

"Can I cut in?"

Bella's hand flew up to her throat.

"Jacob!" Bella choked as soon as she could breathe. "Jacob!"

"Hey there, Bells."

Bella stumbled toward the sound of his voice. I kept his grip under her elbow

until another set of strong hands caught her in the darkness.

He made no effort to dance; he just hugged Bella while I buried my face in his chest.

He leaned down to press his cheek to the top of her head.

"Rosalie won't forgive me if she doesn't get her official turn on the dance floor," I murmured.

And with that I left and made my way to Rosalie.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her.

She smiled and answered, "You may."

I led her to the dance floor, "How do you feel?" Rose asked me.

"Good I guess, Bella's with Jacob." I told her.

"You left her with that mutt?" She said astonished.

"Yeah, If it makes her happy, why not?" I said with indifference.

"What if he takes her kidnaps her?" She teased, while I growled at the thought.

"I'm so sorry how I've treated her Edward; I just thought she was a danger to our family. I'm sorry, I wish we could be friends in the future. And hopefully she can forgive me." She said.

"I'm sure she will Bella doesn't hold grudges." I told Rose.

"Thank you Edward this means so much to me." Rose said. "I wish we were all human and you and Bella could have a lovely Family and Children. Edward how I wish we had children! Think of how many different ways they could look. They could have your green eyes or Bella's brown hair! Oh, but life isn't fair with us." Rose said sadden by ourselves.

"Yeah, I agree with you. That could be a lovely picture. You, Em, Jasper, and Alice. Even Carlisle and Esme could have kids! I feel so impotent! I wish we would be human's, but we all know it's impossible." I said.

"Esme deserves that you know, we all do!" By now Rosalie was outraged.

"Rose calm down, people are looking confused." I whispered.

"Sorry. I didn't mean too!" She told me.

"It's okay, I mean if I were a women I would see your lost." I told her.

"Thank you." She said. "You should dance with Alice again, she seems eager."

"Only if you want." I told her and she nodded and left and told alice. She came dancing her away too me.

"Hiya Edward! I'm so happy for you and Bella! This is amazing!" She said all bubbly.

"Yes, it's wonderful, thanks to a little pixie!" I chuckled.

"Thanks," She said sarcastically. " I'm so mad! The stupid dogs made everything disappear! So I won't find out, what happens next!" She said in frustration.

"That's okay, you can actually act like a human now, because you'll be waiting for what happens next!" I teased.

"Arg! Just you wait! Someday will need my ability, but I won't be able to see!" She said mad.

"Yes, we all love you Alice and we are all grateful for your gift." I said trying to cool her down.

"Fine, apology accepted! But let's be cheerful! At least you aren't gay!" She laughed.

"Yes, I'm not gay, and I never was. It was all Emmett's doing! I swear!" I told her.

"I know, I was just trying to lighten the mood. You and Bella are going to have so much fun on Isle Esme!" Alice said.

"Are you sure that I will not kill her?" I asked seriously.

"I'm sure, you feed extra careful. You're going to do fine." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Alice your a wonderful person and sister." I told her.

NO! That bloodsucker! How could he do that to Bella! I won't allow it!

I left Alice on the Dance floor and My Brothers thoughts were alert.

"Jacob." I whispered so they could hear.

Want help? Jasper said.

What he do? Did he hurt Bella, I come with you. Emmett thought.

I shook my head and slowly walked to where they were.

"Ow, Jake! Let go!"Bella cried.

I will kill you I thought As I walked slowly to not attract attention

"Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!"

"Jake—stop!" She cried again.

"Take your hands off her!" I said in a voice cold as ice, sharp as razors.

Behind Jacob, Part of the pack stood.

"Jake, bro, back away," I heard Seth Clearwater urge. "You're losing it."

Jacob frozen as he was, his horrified eyes wide and staring.

"You'll hurt her," Seth whispered. "Let her go."

"Now!" I snarled.

Jacob's hands dropped to his sides, I wrapped my cold hands replaced the hot ones.

I moved us many feet away from Jacob and stood in front of Bella.

There were two wolves braced between me and Jacob, Sam and Paul.

And Seth had his long arms around Jacob's shaking body, and he was tugging him away. If Jacob phased with Seth so close he would hurt him badly.

I hate you! You stole her heart and now you're going to abuse her!

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go."

Touch her and I'll come and get you! Kill her and all your family is going to DIE!

"I'll kill you," Jacob said, his voice so choked with rage that it was low as a whisper. His eyes, focused on me, burned with fury. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" He shuddered convulsively.

Sam howled loudly.

"Seth, get out of the way," I hissed.

Seth tugged on Jacob again. Jacob was so bewildered with rage that Seth was able

to yank him a few feet farther back. "Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon."

Sam joined Seth then. He put his massive head against Jacob's chest and shoved.

The three of them—Seth towing, Jake trembling, Sam pushing—disappeared swiftly into the darkness.

I'm going to kill you, you filthy bloodsucker! I love her and you're going to hurt her for your own pleasure! Jacob screamed in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered to the wolf.

"It's all right now, Bella," I translated.

The wolf looked at me. We will take care of him, Please don't do anything stupid.

I gave him one cold nod. The wolf huffed and then turned to follow the others, vanishing as they had.

"All right," I said to myself, and then I looked at her. "Let's get back."

"But Jake—"

"Sam has him in hand. He's gone."

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I was stupid—"

"You did nothing wrong—"

"I have such a big mouth! Why would I… I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. What was I thinking?"

"Don't worry." I touched her face. "We need to get back to the reception before someone notices our absence."

"Give me two seconds," She pleaded.

I felt so stupid, I knew I could hurt her and yet I was so accepting of that fact.

"My dress?"

"You look fine. Not a hair out of place."

She took two deep breaths. "Okay. Let's go."

I put my arms around her and led her back to the light. When we passed under

the twinkle lights, I spun her gently onto the dance floor. We melted in with the

other dancers as if our dance had never been interrupted.

She as did I glanced around at the guests, but no one seemed shocked or frightened.

Only Jasper and Emmett were on the edge of the floor, close together.

Everything okay? Both of them asked.

I nodded.

"Are you—" I asked.

"I'm fine," she promised. "I can't believe I did that. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you."

I'm the one making a mistake by promising you such an idiotic thing.

"It's over," She said. "Let's not think of it again tonight."

How can she ask that! She was nearly killed because of something we shouldn't do.

"Edward?"

I closed my eyes and touched my forehead to hers. "Jacob is right," I

whispered. "What am I thinking?"

"He is not." She said. "Jacob is way too prejudiced to see anything clearly."

I mumbled "should let him kill me for

even thinking such things I'm not capable with."

"Stop it," She said fiercely. She grabbed my face in her hands and waited until I

opened my eyes. "You and me. That's the only thing that matters. The only thing

you're allowed to think about now. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"Forget Jacob came." I would do it if it pleased her. That was my problem, I always tried to please her.. "For me. Promise that you'll let this go."

I stared into her eyes for a moment before answering. "I promise."

"Thank you. Edward, I'm not afraid."

"I am," I whispered of hurting her and she would never forgive me.

"Don't be." She took deep breath and smiled. "By the way, I love you."

I smiled just a little in return. "That's why we're here."

"You're monopolizing the bride," Emmett said, coming up behind my shoulder. "Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last chance to make her blush." He laughed loudly, as unaffected as he usually was by any serious atmosphere.

I gave to Emmett and walk away. I need time to think so I said I had to use the bathroom and escaped to my room.

How can I deny her anything, with those big chocolate eyes? I love her too much and I could say I didn't want it to happen. I wanted her, I always had.

I wanted to feel her bare skin on mine, but I would never say anything like that, too embarrassing.

I loved her and I lusted after her. She is everything to me and to lose her in a moment of passion would be excruciating, so that was another reason behind my cautious line.

I went back down and outside I talk to some guests and thanked them for being here.

"Edward can I talk to you?" Renee asked me.

"Of course Renee. What is it you wish to talk about?" I asked politely.

He talks so smoothly!

"How are you feeling, I saw you left. Is something wrong?" She asked worried she's so observant.

"I wasn't feeling well, but I'm better now thank you."

"Well, that's great. Go claim your wife!" She said with a laugh.

"Okay, excuse me." I said.

I claim Bella As I wrapped my

arms around her.

She smiled and laid her head

against my chest. My arms tightened.

"I could get used to this," Bella said.

"Don't tell me you've gotten over your dancing issues?"

"Dancing isn't so bad—with you. But I was thinking more of this,"—and she pressed herself to me even tighter—"of never having to let you go."

"Never," I promised, and I leaned down to kiss her.

It was a serious kind of kiss—intense, slow but building.… Time to go! Edward Listen to me!

"Bella! It's time!" Alice said.

I ignored her; My lips were hard against hers, more urgent than before.

Bella's heart broke into a sprint and her palms were slick against his marble neck.

"Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice demanded, right next to me now. "I'm

sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for

another flight."

I turned my face slightly to murmur, "Go away, Alice," and then pressed

my lips to Bella's again.

"Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" Alice demanded.

Alice growled quietly. "I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward. So help me, I

will." Isle Esme!

I froze. Then I lifted my face from hers and glared at my favorite sister.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted," she snapped

back, taking Bella's hand. "Come with me, Bella."

Bella tugged against her hold, stretching up on her toes to kiss me one more time.

She jerked my arm impatiently, hauling her away from me. There were a few

chuckles from the watching guests. Newly weds!

She looked annoyed.

I walk to Carlisle's office and My father and Brothers were waiting for me.

"You ready for your honeymoon?" Emmett asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Thanks for everything." I said.

"If you need anything call me." Carlisle said. If anything serious should go wrong I want you to call me and I'll help you.

"Make sure your ready and she's ready Edward. Don't want to hurt her or yourself."

"Okay, Thanks. I think I should go wait for her. Coming?" I asked.

Yeah

Totally

Of course They answered and we walked to the entrance. I walked to the bottom of the staircase.

"I'll call you when I know where I'm going," Bella promised.

"I'll tell you as soon as she's safely away," Alice said.

"You have to visit me and Phil very, very soon. It's your turn to go south—see the sun for once," Renée said.

"It didn't rain today," Bella reminded her, avoiding her request."A miracle."

"Everything's ready," Alice said. "Your suitcases are in the car—Jasper's bringing

it around." She pulled her back toward the stairs with Renée following, still

halfway embracing her.

"I love you, Mom," I whispered as they descended. "I'm so glad you have Phil. Take care of each other."

"I love you, too, Bella, honey."

"Goodbye, Mom. I love you," She said.

She stood on the last stair and she took my outstretched hand but

leaned away, scanning the little crowd that was waiting to see us off.

"Dad?"She asked, her eyes searching.

"Over here," I murmured. I pulled her through the guests; they made a

pathway for us. We found Charlie leaning awkwardly against the wall behind

everyone else, looking a little like he was hiding. The red rims around his eyes

explained why.

"Oh, Dad!" Oh my little girls all grown up. I don't people staring!

She hugged him around the waist, tears streaming again. He patted my back.

"There, now. You don't want to miss your plane." Married women already!

"I love you forever, Dad," I told him. "Don't forget that." Me too, Bells, me too!

"You, too, Bells. Always have, always will."

She kissed his cheek at the same time that he kissed hers.

"Call me," he said. Please!

"Soon," She promised,

"Go on, then," he said gruffly. "Don't want to be late."

The guests made another aisle for us. I pulled her close to my side as we made our escape.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"I am," She said.

Everyone applauded when I kissed Bella on the doorstep. Then I rushed

her to the car as the rice storm began. Most of it went wide, but someone,

Emmett, threw with uncanny precision, and Bella caught a lot of the

ricochets off my back.

The car was decorated with more flowers that trailed in streamers along its

length, and long gossamer ribbons that were tied to a dozen shoes.

I shielded her from the rice while she climbed in, and then I was in and we

were speeding away as she waved out the window and called "I love you" to the porch, where my families waved back.

We love you. Alice thought

Take care of her. Esme thought.

Love her till the end. Charlie thought.

My baby's a women. Renee thought.

Use what you learned. Emmett thought.

Take it slow. Jasper thought.

Don't worry. Carlisle thought.

Give her the happiness she deserves. Rosalie thought.

The last image I registered was one of my family, Rose was being hugged by Emmett and Jasper, while he hugged Carlisle and Carlisle hugged Esme. So many different kinds of love, harmonious in this one moment. It seemed a very hopeful picture to me.

I squeezed Bella's hand.

"I love you," he said.

She leaned her head against my arm. "That's why we're here," She quoted me.

I kissed her hair.

As we turned onto the black highway and I really hit the accelerator.

Everyone's thoughts faded away into the darkness, along with the howls of the wolfs.

**Okay! Here's the deal! I wrote many one shots for the next chapter and i wasn't sure if you wanted the same one or a different one. So If you would like a different one tell me in your review and I will post a different way to write the next chapter! Any question? If so PM me! thanks!**

**Review=Next Chappie!**


	6. Isle Esme

**As Promised here is a new Version of Isle Esme! If you want to see my first one check out my other story!**

5. Isle Esme

"Houston?" Bella asked.

"Just a stop along the way," I grinned. She seemed worried about where air honeymoon would take place. She didn't want me to stay inside, away from the public eyes, when the weather was nice. I knew what she wanted and she knew that part of me wanted that, too.

Bella seemed to sleep peacefully from Seattle to Houston. I was always amazed by how goddess like she looked when she slept. I did not want to wake her, but we had to leave when the plane landed. I grabbed her through airport, so we won't miss our next plane.

"Rio de Janeiro?" She asked still confused.

"Another stop along the way," I reassured her.

When we were finally on the next plane, Bella seemed to drift back to her sleeping mode. The flight was long and I finally had some time for myself, so I could think of what was going to happen when we would reach our destination. I could feel nervousness and scariness and lustfulness, and lots of it.

As time seemed to drag on, the plane was almost to the airport. When Bella woke, she seemed alert and focused.

I found our things and took them to one of the cabs waiting outside. I gave the man the directions and we started to move. We continued in silence, until the cab driver informed me we were here. A guessed in my head that Bella was wondering what we would be doing here, surrounded by boats on a dock. I showed her to our ride, put our bags on the boat, and then help Bella get on.

She sat on one of the seats as I prepare the boat. I loved the way her skin looked in the moonlight. It gave her a beautiful glow that could only be naturally from within her.

I knew Bella was nervous and she was probably trying to guess geographically where we headed.

I had always loved the speed and the way the wind felt on my skin and hair. I knew that my life was perfect , Bella was my wife and I her husband, we were alone and tonight was going to be something I wanted since I met her, but I never thought my fantasies would come true, but they were tonight.

Then I heard her. "Are we going much farther?" I guessed she wouldn't like the idea of us having our honeymoon on this boat. Then I said. "About another half hour, till we get there." I glanced toward her and grinned, she was holding on the seat so tightly. I remembered she didn't like the speed. I hoped that would change, when she would become one of us.

"Bella look there," I said and pointing, not knowing if she could see what I saw. I saw the palm trees, the rocks and the sand, but what I looked at was the moon, so perfect on the horizon. Then I saw the place we would stay, the large house.

"Where are we?" She said surprised.

"This is Isle Esme," I said smiling toward her. I drove the boat to the dock and turned it off.

"Isle Esme?" She repeated.

"A gift from Carlisle and Esme offered to let us borrow it" I like this Island, it was quiet and peaceful and private, maybe I would buy something like this, I thought.

I took our things to the dock and came back to my wife, my Bella. She held her hand out for me to help her; instead, I cradled her in my arms, close to me.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold?" She whispered.

I grinned again. "I'm nothing if not thorough." I said as I walked toward the house. I heard Bella's heart beginning to move fast, I looked at her and wondered what scared her. Did she doubt her decision of losing her virginity and making love with me? I lost my mind thinking about that, and didn't say anything I would wait.

I placed our bags down, opened the door, and waited for her to face me. I decided that if she wanted to back out of our deal, it was okay. Then she looked at me and then showed her through the house, turning the lights as we went. I slowed down as we reached the last room and turned on the last light. It was or bedroom, It was big and roomy , it had big and long glass windows, white walls and a huge king size canopy bed with mosquito netting.

"I'll… go get our things. I walked at a human's pace, thinking about what would or wouldn't happen. I grabbed the bags and checked the temperature. I was a little warm, but that was a precaution.

As I returned up the stairs, I saw Bella near the bed. I slowly walked to her and touched the back of her neck with one of my cool fingers. "It's a little hot in here." I said. "I thought… that would be best."

"Through," She murmured, looking around.

I chuckled and I sounded a little nervous.

"I tried to think of everything that would make this… easier." I said. Bella swallowed loudly from in front of me. Was she rethinking or just nervous.

I told myself I wouldn't back out, but if she told me "no" or stopped me, I would be okay.

"I was wondering if" I started to say, "If … if maybe you would like to take a midnight swim with me?" One-step at a time I told myself, as I took a deep breath. "The water will be warm. This is the kind of beach you approve of."

"Sounds nice" Her voice broke saying this.

"I'm sure you would like a human minute or two… it was a long journey" She nodded; I touched my lips to her throat; below her ear. "Don't take too long Mrs. Cullen," I repeated my lips at her neck.

I strode past her to the doors that led from where we were. I took my shirt off and dropped it down to the floor, and kept walking in to the beach.

I knew Bella was nervous, this was perfectly normal for her to feel this way about the first time she would be with someone, ant it was also my first time.

I found a palm tree and decided to leave the rest of my clothes on the tree.

And as I walked into the water and I wondered how Bella looked naked. I bet she was beautiful and looked like a goddess. Then I wondered what she would think of me, not being able to read her mind always hurt even more each time.

I swam near the ocean floor, checking to see if she made it to the beach.

I was in waist deep water, when I heard her heart. I was facing my back to the house, so she wouldn't feel intimidated, because I wouldn't be able to take my eyes from her body, my hands where on top of the water.

"Beautiful" I heard her say of the moon.

"It's alright," I said as I turned toward her. Her skin was glowing again under the moonlight. I could see her arms covering her breasts and I was so eager to see her. And I was excited because we were both nude and our bodies so close.

I held my hand to her, so we could intertwine our fingers and we did. Then she half-smiled, then raised her other hand and placed it over my silent heart and I shuddered by her warm touch and the way her breast looked. My breath came rougher now.

"I promised we would try," I whispered tense.

"If … if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

She nodded, keeping her eyes on me and she took a step through the waves and pressed her head on my chest. "Don't be afraid", she murmured, "We belong together." Never in my life had I felt this, it was so right, so perfect.

"Forever," I agreed and pulled us gently into deeper water.

After all, we said, I wasn't worried or scared of hurting her. I was ready, she was ready, just waiting for me to make the next move, and I did.

Slowly I leaned down and gently crushed my cold lips to her warm ones. This kiss felt, beyond words. We both moved closer, until there was no space between us. I felt her heart beat; it was making the most beautiful sound ever. Then I knew we would seal our deal. Then I felt something, I thought that had died, it burned and ached to be in Bella, my erection burned hotter. I had to say her name.

"Bella," I moaned, "Edward" she moaned. My lips left hers and went down her neck, to the hollow of her throat and under her ear. My hands where around her arms and hers were around my neck. I knew she wanted me to continue and so I did. I grabbed her waist and she wrapped her legs around my hips.

"Bella are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yes" was her answer. That was it I took her inside and placed her on the bed and I climbed in. She was such a beautiful goddess her body was flawless. Her breasts were the right size and her curves were a perfect fit.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Looking at you." I replied. She looked embarrassed. She stopped me by brushing her lips on my chest. Warmth seethed throughout my body, if I thought I was on fire minutes ago, this was nothing compered to that. My body longed to make mine. To feel her around me, under me and everywhere.

I sighted.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked worried.

"Nothing is wrong my precious, I was thinking how lovely our time together has been." I lied. I didn't want to express my fantasies about the feeling of being with in her. She grabbed my neck and kissed me roughly.

Slowly unwounded her arms.

"Bella, we have to go slow. I can't hurt you. Please bear this with me. Please." I asked her.

"I'm sorry, your just so... tempting!" She said while blushing.

"Please let me be in charge." I said.

"Okay, we'll go slow." She promised.

Slowly I started to close the gap between us and I kissed her.

I kissed her slowly and then my desire was too much and I kissed her a bit harder.

Bella moaned and that fulled more and more desire.

I stared to kiss her cheek, giving her time to breath. I made my way to her neck and I kissed from her earlobe to her collarbone.

"So lovely." I whispered into the night.

My brain was on overload and Bella started to touch me. She started on my face, then my neck and then my chest.

"Ugh...Bella." I moaned when she ducked and started to kiss my neck.

She then started to like my neck and chest.

Fire erupted out of me as she got closer to the place I wanted to please.

While she continued that I started to touch her collarbone and as I was going closer to her breast, her nipples harden.

I cupped her in my hand and she moaned.

"Bella..." I whispered into her ear "... you are so mouthwatering."

"Ummm... Edward I need you so much!" She moaned as I kept on touching her breasts.

Slowly I laid her down and She opened her legs to make room. "I'm starving for you," I whispered thickly. "I want you so much that I ache for you."

«Ugh... Edward take me, make me yours, make me a women for the first time!" She moaned.

Slowly I placed myself on her entrance.

I looked up and saw she was watching us, I slowly pushed in and Bella and I let out a primitive moan.

I pushed in some more and we continued our moans.

The I felt her seal, I knew It would hurt, and I grabbed her breasts and licked the and pushed in quickly and stayed still inside her.

I didn't look at her face, I could, not yet.

Even thought I didn't look at her, I could smell salt, which meant she was crying. Both my arms balled in to fist on the side of her head, they were supporting my weight.

Gently as ever I looked at her.

I was surprised her eyes were watery, but her emotions showed glee.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked her.

As she opened her mouth a moan escaped her lips.

I moaned back, because the feeling of being with in her was wonderful.

My arms closed around her with some force, my mouth opening over hers in a kiss that demanded she return the same stormy passion that I was offering her. My hands claimed her body, stroking her neck, her back, her breasts, then sweeping down, pulling her tightly to my rigidly aroused manhood. Instinctively, Bella moved her hips against me. I groaned with rampaging desire and plunged my hand into her hair, holding her mouth to mine as my tongue began matching her inflaming movements.

I tore My mouth from hers and lavished scorching kisses on her face, her eyes, her neck.

Sensations that only we could make. As a storm we needed to destroy the fire within ourselves. She demanded hard and faster and I went a little bit hard and faster.

The sound of our bodies slapping against each other. Slowly I went and saw us meet. The image almost made me come. Bella was screaming and her walls tightening around me and my manhood throbbed and I knew we were going to climax. I felt her shudder before I started shuddering and poured inside of her. We came from our high and I slowly pulled myself and Bella to our sides. I wanted to say hidden in her, her warmth that almost burned my skin.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too Edward. We belong together..." She said and fell asleep.

I took myself out and I just had to bit something, because of a sensation I felt. I grabbed one or two pillows and bit them and then I got calm. She was amazing. I wanted to do it again but she fell as sleep from our first time making love.

Later that same night I noticed that bruises started to blossom across her body.

Again, I knew I wasn't human; I was a monster who hurt her. I knew she was sleeping, but would she hate me, because of what I did to her? I kept my eyes on her perfect body turning purple in some places. I did this to her, I turned her perfect goddess like body to a purple patch of skin on her body. I hated myself I wished I could die.

I remember I had bitten one or two pillows and my Bella and I were covered from head to toes.

Bella finally woke around 10 or 11 am, but didn't open her eyes. I gently touched my finger to her skin going up and down her spine.

I heard her giggle. "What's so funny?" I murmured, still touching her back. She blushed and then her stomach growled. Great I forgot she needed to eat.

"You can't escape being human for very long." She giggled once more.

Bella finally woke around 10 or 11 am, but didn't open her eyes. I gently touched my finger to her skin going up and down her spine.

I heard her giggle. "What's so funny?" I murmured, still touching her back. She blushed and then her stomach growled. Great I forgot she needed to eat.

"You can't escape being human for very long." She giggled once more. I was shocked that she could be giggling after what I did to her.

I just kept staring at the frothy canopy above us. I could feel her getting on her elbows to see me.

"Edward," she said trying to catch her breath. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You have to ask?" I said in a hard tone.

She kept silence, probably thinking of what to say. Her forehead started to make some worried lines, so I decided to smooth them out.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, not able to continue in silence.

"You're upset. I don't understand. Did I…? She didn't finish.

How could she not know? I closed my eyes. "How badly are you hurt, Bella? The truth- don't downplay it." I said a bit angry.

"Hurt?" she said an octave higher as if she was surprised and I raised my eyebrow.

She started to stretch out and then she had an emotion on her face of anger.

"Why would you jump to that conclusion? I've never been better than I am now." She said and I closed my eyes. "Stop that." I said.

"Stop what?" She said.

"Stop acting like I'm not a monster for having agreed to this."

"Edward!" she whispered, seeming upset now. "Don't ever say that."

I didn't open my eyes; I didn't want to see her.

"Look at yourself Bella. Then tell me I'm not a monster."

I guess she saw her body, because she gasped then asked "Why am I covered in feathers?"

I exhaled impatiently "I bit a pillow or two. That's not what I'm talking about."

"You… bit a pillow? Why?"

"Look Bella!" I said almost growling and took her hand, I gently stretched it out. "Look at that."

Know she must have clearly seen what I was talking about. I knew she was going to hate me. Her eyes left her arm and went all over her damaged body.

I pulled my hand and almost not touching her showed her that my iron hands had done that.

"Oh," was all she said.

"I'm … so sorry Bella," I whispered "I knew better than this. I should not have-" I made a sound from the back of my throat. "I'm more sorry than I can tell you.

And I threw my arm over my face and became still.

I can't believe you did this to her. To the love of your existence. Your Bella. To your WIFE! Stupid, stupid, stupid! All because of desire. Jacob was right I would hurt her. My mind said over and over again.

"Edward."

I didn't move.

"Edward?"

"I'm not sorry, Edward. I'm… I can't even tell you. I'm so happy. That doesn't cover it. Don't be angry. Don't. I'm really f—"

"Do not say the word fine." I said. "If you value my sanity, do not say that you are fine."

"But I am," She whispered.

"Bella," I almost moaned. "Don't."

"No. You don't, Edward."

I removed my arm; my gold eyes watched her warily.

"Don't ruin this," she told me. "I. Am. Happy."

"I've already ruined this," I whispered.

"Cut it out," she snapped.

I grind my teeth together.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "Why can't you just read my mind already? It's so inconvenient to be a mental mute!"

My eyes widened a little bit, distracted in spite of myself.

"That's a new one. You love that I can't read your mind."

"Not today."

I stared at me. "Why?"

She threw her hands up and her palms hit my chest making a smack sound. "Because all this angst would be completely unnecessary if you could see how I feel right now! Or five minutes ago, anyway. I was perfectly happy. Totally and completely blissed out. Now—well, I'm sort of pissed, actually."

"You should be angry at me."

"Well, I am. Does that make you feel better?"

I sighed. "No. I don't think anything could make me feel better now."

"That," She snapped. "That right there is why I'm angry. You are killing my buzz, Edward."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"We knew this was going to be tricky. I thought that was assumed. And then—well, it was a lot easier than I thought it would be. And this is really nothing." She brushed her fingers along her arm. "I think for a first time, not knowing what to expect, we did amazing. With a little practice—"

What the hell! She thought of getting hurt and she didn't tell me. I thought.

"Assumed? Did you expect this, Bella? Were you anticipating that I would hurt you? Were you thinking it would be worse? Do you consider the experiment a success because you can walk away from it? No broken bones—that equals a victory?"

Calm down Edward.

"I didn't know what to expect—but I definitely did not expect how… how… just wonderful and perfect it was." Her voice dropped to a whisper, her eyes slipped from my face down to my hands. "I mean, I don't know how it was for you, but it was like that for me."

I pulled her chin back up.

"Is that what you're worried about?" I said through my teeth. "That I didn't enjoy myself?"

Her eyes stayed down. "I know it's not the same. You're not human. I just was trying to explain that, for a human, well, I can't imagine that life gets any better than that."

Way to go! Now she thinks that I'm not sexually attracted to her.

"It seems that I have more to apologize for." I frowned. "I didn't dream that you would construe the way I feel about what I did to you to mean that last night wasn't… well, the best night of my existence. But I don't want to think of it that way, not when you were . . ."

Her lips curved up a little at the edges. "Really? The best ever?" She asked in a small voice.

I took her face between my hands, still introspective. "I spoke to Carlisle after you and I made our bargain, hoping he could help me. Of course he warned me that this would be very dangerous for you." A shadow crossed his expression. "He had faith in me, though—faith I didn't deserve."

She started to protest, and I put two fingers over her lips before she could comment.

"I also asked him what I should expect. I didn't know what it would be for me… what with my being a vampire." I smiled halfheartedly. "Carlisle told me it was a very powerful thing, like nothing else. He told me physical love was something I should not treat lightly. With our rarely changing temperaments, strong emotions can alter us in permanent ways. But he said I did not need to worry about that part—you had already altered me so completely." This time my smile was more genuine.

"I spoke to my brothers, too. They told me it was a very great pleasure. Second only to drinking human blood. But I've tasted your blood, and there could be no blood more potent than that.… I don't think they were wrong, really. Just that it was different for us. Something more."

"It was more. It was everything."

"That doesn't change the fact that it was wrong. Even if it were possible that you really did feel that way."

"What does that mean? Do you think I'm making this up? Why?"

"To ease my guilt. I can't ignore the evidence, Bella. Or your history of trying to let me off the hook when I make mistakes."

She grabbed my chin and leaned forward so that our faces were inches apart. "You listen to me, Edward Cullen. I am not pretending anything for your sake, okay? I didn't even know there was a reason to make you feel better until you started being all miserable. I've never been so happy in all my life—I wasn't this happy when you decided that you loved me more than you wanted to kill me, or the first morning I woke up and you were there waiting for me.… Not when I heard your voice in the ballet studio"—I flinched at the old memory of her close call with a hunting vampire, but she didn't pause—"or when you said 'I do' and I realized that, somehow, I get to keep you forever. Those are the happiest memories I have, and this is better than any of it. So just deal with it."

I touched the frown line between her eyebrows. "I'm making you unhappy now. I don't want to do that."

"Then don't you be unhappy. That's the only thing that's wrong here."

My eyes tightened, and then I took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. The past is past and I can't do anything to change it. There's no sense in letting my mood sour this time for you. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy now."

She examined me and I gave her a smile.

"Whatever makes me happy?"

Her stomach growled at the same time that she asked.

"You're hungry," I said quickly.

"So, why exactly did you decide to ruin Esme's pillows?" She asked, sitting up and shaking more down from her hair.

I had already put on some loose khaki pants and was standing by the door, rumpling my hair.

"I don't know if I decided to do anything last night," I muttered. "We're just lucky it was the pillows and not you." I inhaled deeply and then shook my head, to shaking off the dark thought. A very authentic-looking smile spread across my face or at least I tried.

She got off the bed and I gasped. Her body looked deformed. I turned away and my hands balled up.

"Do I look that hideous?" She asked, working to keep her tone light.

My breath caught, but I didn't turn. I was horrified. How the hell did you agree to this? You knew something would go wrong! I thought.

She left me standing there to go into the bathroom.

Calm down. Breath in, Breath out. 10…, 9…, 8…, 7…, 6…, 5…, 4…,

She groaned. What happened? Oh I guess she realized how bad I'd hurt her.

"Bella?" I asked.

"I'll never get this all out of my hair!" She pointed to her head, where it looked like a chicken was nesting.

I started picking at the feathers.

"You would be worried about your hair," I mumbled, but I went to stand

behind her, pulling out the feathers much more quickly.

"How did you keep from laughing at this? I look ridiculous."

Ha! You seriously think I would laugh when you were hurt by a monster? And this is funnier that monster was me. YOUR HUSBAND! Who swore to protect you? I always break my promises. I should have let that mutt kill me when he had a chance. I'm sorry love.

"This isn't going to work," She sighed after a minute. "It's all dried in. I'm going to have to try to wash it out."

She turned around, wrapping her warm arms around my waist. So beautiful must have more! NO! But she's your wife and you are her husband. I SAID NO! "Do you want to help me?" YES! The greedy monster within me yelled.

"I'd better find some food for you," I said in a quiet voice, and I gently unwound her arms. She sighed as I disappeared, moving too fast. I had to keep her busy so she would ask me if we could make love again.

She wore a white cotton dress that concealed the worst of the violet blotches, She padded off barefoot to where she probably smelled the eggs and bacon and cheddar cheese.

I stood in front of the stove sliding her food on a light blue plate that was on the counter.

"Here," I said. I turned with a smile on my face and set the plate on a small tiled table.

I sat down across from her. "I'm not feeding you often enough." I said.

She swallowed and then said, "I was asleep. This is really good, by the way. Impressive for someone who doesn't eat."

"Food Network," I said, flashing my favorite crooked smile.

"Where did the eggs come from?"

"I asked the cleaning crew to stock the kitchen. A first, for this place. I'll have to ask them to deal with the feathers.… " I trailed off, his gaze fixed on a space above my head. She didn't respond.

She ate everything I made for her. Point for the husband!

"Thank you," She told me. She leaned across the table to kiss me. I kissed her back automatically, and then stiffened and leaned away. She is hurt because of me. I reminded myself.

She gritted her teeth. She didn't like that I pulled I away. "You aren't going to touch me again while we're here, are you?"She accused me.

I hesitated, then half-smiled and raised his hand to stroke her cheek. See I can touch you. Not in the way, you would like me to touch you.

My fingers lingered softly on her skin, and She couldn't help leaning my face into my palm.

"You know that's not what I meant."

I sighed and dropped my hand. "I know. And you're right." I paused, lifting my chin slightly. And then I spoke again with firm conviction. "I will not make love with you until you've been changed. I will never hurt you again." FUCK! I guess our honeymoon is over then.

**I am not sure if the next chapter is going to be on time, if not I'll give a surprise for all of u! **

**Reviews=New Chappie**


	7. Distractions

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that I'm one week late! I just have a lot going on! I have finals coming up, but I have the next chapter done! I will update this coming up Friday!**

**Again I'm soooooooo sorry! Please read the A/N at the bottom!**

**Thanks and ENJOY! **

6. Way Out

I made sure that every day was filled with some kind of "Distraction" a way out, so she wouldn't bring the "Please, I want you Edward" kind of pleas. I hated denying her what was so beautiful. All I could do was wish I were a real human man.

Why? Well, because than I, Edward Cullen, wouldn't need to deny her what, I as a husband had to do, please her desires.

We went snorkeling, explored the small jungle on the private Island, watched the sunset, swam, and we "tried" to watch a movie. Every day I would notice she was tired enough not to ask. I knew she was mad at me sometimes, but she easily forgot about it. Just like today in the morning...

_The sun was shining so bright, Bella was still sleeping._

"_Bella? Beautiful, time to get up. We're going to go swimming and hiking, love."_

"_5 more minutes Dad." She said._

"_Bella, I'm not your dad." I chuckled while I shook my head._

_She sat up quickly. "WHAT!" then looked around and groaned, "Ugh. Morning Edward, I'm sorry I'm just not used to waking up to the sun shining!" She said._

"_It's okay, get up and dressed."_

"_Okay." she got up and went to her suit case and choose a bikini and a shirt and shorts. I would have expected her to go and change in the bathroom, but she started to undress in front of me._

_I couldn't look away. She was too beautiful, her soft skin under my fingertips, her wonderful feminine curves._

_Only left in her underwear she turned around and her hands went behind her back and her bra suddenly came of her body and unto the ground._

_Her eyes pleaded for me and she licked her lips._

_I started to walk toward her, when my better sense got to me and in an instance I was in the kitchen and started to cook her breakfast._

_When her food was done, she walk into the kitchen. Her face was flushed and there were signs of her crying._

_She sat down and started to eat._

_I stayed silent._

_The I heard her start to choke._

"_Bella?"_

_I went behind her to help her, but she raised her hand and started to say " Why, Edward! It was only a couple of bruises! I'm NOT DEAD! Whyyyyy!" she cried. _

"_No,because I can't bear to hurt you for my pleasure! When your done you can find me outside." And with that I left, not because I was afraid to fight, but because I was afraid to give into what she wanted and I wasn't going to do that._

I am and will be a BAD HUSBAND! I am No gentlemen! I am a Monster and a monster would hurt the people he loves! Dam it! I thought. Since the beginning of our honeymoon I have been cursing at anything. I have been and still am cranky. I have never been like this. I have no idea why I'm like this.

_Maybe cause you feel guilty. Maybe you want to feel this way so the lust for Bella's body won't make you lose your control? Just take a risk. I now we both will enjoy it!_ The greedy monster inside me said my head. I think I'm going crazy.

That's when I heard the door creak. I looked up and I swear I saw heaven or maybe just a glimpse.

_For the love of what is all holy, I want you NOW! _Said the greedy monster. I agreed with him for one second and then said in my head No! That my fragile Bella. My mouth had been open and on the floor, not long enough for her to see, but my eyes didn't so she saw them pop out.

She was wearing the most sexiest thing ever. She was wearing something black and lacy. It opened from the bottom of her bra, it had a matching thong and by god, I Know my member was asking for attention at that moment.

Thank god, there is a book on my lap. Was all I could think of and about her body.

"What do you think?" She asked, pirouetting so that I could see every angle and curve.

I cleared my throat. "You look beautiful. You always do." I said trying not to be interested.

"Thanks," She said a bit sourly knowing I "didn't" care. You fucking lair. Said the greedy monster. We both know WE want her. It said. STOP! I demanded.

She was tired, she climbed in quickly and I put my arms around her._ She's so close to you. TAKE HER!_ I ignored that selfish monster inside me that once only craved her blood, now it also craved her beautiful body.

"I'll make you a deal," She said sleepily.

"I will not make any deals with you," I answered.

"You haven't even heard what I'm offering."

"It doesn't matter."

She sighed. "Dang it. And I really wanted… Oh well."

I rolled my eyes. Don't buy it. Ugh.

"All right. What is it you want?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking… I know that the whole Dartmouth thing was just supposed to be a cover story, but honestly, one semester of college probably wouldn't kill me," She said.

"Charlie would get a thrill out of Dartmouth stories, I bet. Sure, it might be embarrassing if I can't keep up with all the brainiacs. Still… eighteen, nineteen. It's really not such a big difference. It's not like I'm going to get crow's feet in the next year."

Why oh why! I thought we could finally be together equally after this and now you want to delay it! Ugh. I want you every second of the day and now you tell me you rather wait till one semester of collage instead of after our honeymoon.

Then, in a low voice, I said, "You would wait.

You would stay human."

She was silent.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said through his teeth, my tone suddenly

angry. "Isn't it hard enough without all of this?" I grabbed a handful of lace that

was ruffled on her thigh. Rip it, take her! Now! Said the greedy monster. Then my hand relaxed. "It doesn't matter. I won't make any deals with

you." I said breaking the silence once again.

"I want to go to college." She insisted.

"No, you don't. And there is nothing that is worth risking your life again. That's

worth hurting you."

"But I do want to go. Well, it's not college as much as it's that I want—I want to be human a little while longer."

Why can't I be human once again? I thought. While closing my eyes and exhaling through my nose.

"You are making me insane, Bella. Haven't we had this argument a million times, you always begging to be a vampire without delay?" I asked.

"Yes, but… well, I have a reason to be human that I didn't have before." She said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Guess," She said, and she dragged herself off the pillows to kiss me.

I kissed her back, but not in the way she wanted me to. Carefully I pulled away, so I wouldn't hurt her feelings, I cradled her in my chest.

"You are so human, Bella. Ruled by your hormones." I chuckled.

"That's the whole point, Edward. I like this part of being human. I don't want to

give it up yet. I don't want to wait through years of being a blood-crazed newborn for some part of this to come back to me."

She yawned, and I smiled. Finally.

"You're tired. Sleep, love." I started humming the lullaby I'd composed for her when we first met.

"I wonder why I'm so tired," She muttered sarcastically. "That couldn't be part of your scheme or anything."

I chuckled and went back to humming.

"For as tired as I've been, you'd think I'd sleep better."

The song broke off. "You've been sleeping like the dead, Bella. You haven't said a

word in your sleep since we got here. If it weren't for the snoring, I'd worry you

were slipping into a coma." I said.

I haven't been tossing? That's weird.

Usually I'm all over the bed when I'm having nightmares. And shouting."

"You've been having nightmares?" I asked.

"Vivid ones. They make me so tired." She yawned. "I can't believe I haven't been

babbling about them all night."

"What are they about?" I asked.

"Different things—but the same, you know, because of the colors."

"Colors?"

"It's all so bright and real. Usually, when I'm dreaming, I know that I am. With

these, I don't know I'm asleep. It makes them scarier."

I was disturbed when I spoke again. "What is frightening you?"

She shuddered slightly. "Mostly . . ." She hesitated.

"Mostly?" I prompted.

"The Volturi," I whispered.

I hugged her tighter. "They aren't going to bother us anymore. You'll be

immortal soon, and they'll have no reason." I told her.

I knew she wasn't telling me something.

I broke the silence by asking, "What can I do to help?"

"They're just dreams, Edward." She insisted.

"Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams

away." I said.

"They're not all bad. Some are nice. So… colorful. Underwater, with the fish and

the coral. It all seems like it's really happening—I don't know that I'm dreaming.

Maybe this island is the problem. It's really bright here." She explained.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No. No, not yet. Can't we stay awhile longer?"

"We can stay as long as you want, Bella," I promised her.

"When does the semester start? I wasn't paying attention before." She said with a sleepy voice.

I sighed. I started humming again, and she fall asleep.

I slowly climbed of the bed, made my way to the doors into the beach.

It was nice outside. I made sure Bella was still asleep, and stripped down. I dove into the water. It was so warm.

Instantly I remembered our first night her. I replayed it repeatedly.

I needed to find a way to release my wants for my beautiful Bella.

Slowly I put both my hands down where I knew I needed attentions. I moved my hands in an up, down direction. I imaged I was in my Bella. Her soft hair splattered around her. Her breasts moving with every thrust I gave her. The sound of my name spill out of her mouth when I pleased her. The way her body and mine matched, perfectly. The way her body squeezed me at her climax. The sound of each and everyone of her heart beats.

_I'm soooo close... just a little mor-_

That's when I heard my lovely wife's heart beat slow down. I quickly put my clothes on and rushed in my hair already dry. I didn't release my want for her, Now it was double the need.

That was when she gasped.

"Bella?" I whispered, my arms tight around her, shaking her gently. "Are

you all right, sweetheart?"

"Oh," She gasped again. Suddenly tears where overflowing form her eyes.

"Bella!" I said—louder, alarmed now. "What's wrong?" I wiped the tears from

her hot cheeks with my fingers.

"It was only a dream." she couldn't contain the low sob that broke in my voice.

"It's okay, love, you're fine. I'm here." I rocked her back and forth, a little too

fast to soothe. "Did you have another nightmare? It wasn't real, it wasn't real."

"Not a nightmare." She shook her head, scrubbing the back of her hand against her eyes. "It was a good dream." Her voice broke again.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked, bewildered.

"Because I woke up," She wailed, wrapping her arms around my neck in a choke hold and sobbing into my throat.

I laughed once at her logic, but I was concerned. .

"Everything's all right, Bella. Take deep breaths."

"It was so real," She cried. "I wanted it to be real."

"Tell me about it," I urged. "Maybe that will help."

"We were on the beach. . . ." She trailed off, pulling back to look with tear-filled eyes at my anxious face, dim in the darkness.

"And?" I finally prompted.

She blinked the tears out of her eyes, torn. "Oh, Edward . . ."

"Tell me, Bella," I pleaded, eyes wild with worry at the pain in her voice.

But instead of telling me she clutched her arms around my neck and kissed me with so much passion and need.

I responded in the way she wouldn't like, by pulling her of me.

"No Bella," I told her in a firm voice.

She dropped her arms and once more started to cry again.

I stared at her confused.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry," She mumbled.

Kiss her! Take her! Now! The greedy monster ordered.

Instead I hugged her.

"I can't, Bella, I can't!" I moan.

"Please," She said, my plea muffled against my skin. "Please, Edward?"

Those two words shattered my resolve. I couldn't take it anymore. The way she said it, the way her voice sounded, I wasn't want. It was pure need. Discovering that I knew I NEED her too. I couldn't bare not giving in.

I watched as she cried for me, the need of my cold body joined with hers. And I just couldn't bare it.

They stood naked, face to face. She had beautiful breasts, not large, but full, and as I trailed my hand

up from her waist, my eyelids closed with pleasure at the sensation of her skin. At her nipple, I opened

my fingers and captured it. I increased the pressure until I wrung the first gasp of pleasure out of her.

Her hands glided over my shoulders, while she covered my mouth with her soft lips and brought her body into full contact with mine.

The lazy pleasure of moments ago exploded in a deluge of pure lust, and I wrapped my arms

around her and twisted my body, sending us back onto the bed. my hips landed unerringly against the

seductive curly hair between her thighs, and my hands shifted back to her breasts. She gazed at me,

sultry and playful, eyes smiling warmly into mine. I really couldn't remember ever before deriving this kind of intimate pleasure—even from just watching her face and knowing she was watching mine.

Her hands smoothed slowly over my back and down my buttocks, holding me tight to her. She opened

her legs, and I reminded myself that this was too soon, the preliminaries having barely begun. But I let my body touch the entrance to hers, experiencing the delight of finding her already wet. I edged inside

of her just an inch, smiling a little at her hazy expression. I moved my hands to her hair. I shoved my

fingers into it and, lowering my mouth to hers, slowly, deliberately forced her lips to part, opening them wide, while my hips lifted and forced her to open wide. I intended to ease just a little deeper into that tight, enclosing warmth, except that just then, she tightened her hands on my buttocks, arched her hips as much as my heavy weight would allow, and whispered an aching, imperative "Please."

I drew back, deliberately resisting the invitation.

"Please . . ."

I rammed myself into her, burying myself full length into her arching body, and my own body began to

move without my volition, capturing her and forcing her to move with me. With the last ounce of

willpower I possessed, I rolled onto my back, putting her astride my hips to slow them both down.

Pressing her palms against he for support, she forced herself into a sitting position, her rumpled hair

falling down her sides. She began to move on me with a rhythm that became a part of my breathing, of

the coursing of venom through my veins. I could have continued pleasuring her by forcing my body

higher into hers, except that she lifted her head and gazed straight into my eyes, looking as aroused as I

was but a little baffled.

"Take your time," I whispered—an act of almost suicidal unselfishness given the urgent state of my

body.

Her answer explained the bafflement in her green eyes. "I can't," she whispered, and with a groan of

anticipation and defeat, I tossed her onto her back and began driving into her with long, deep,

slow strokes. She clasped me to her and buried her face in the curve of my neck, her fingers biting into

my back, her body straining and moving with mine. She cried out and clung to me tighter while spasms

rocked her, and I slammed forward, climaxing with her.

Afterward, she lay in my arms, looking into my eyes, her fingers idly smoothing the hair at my temple.

"More?" she said hopefully.

I burst out laughing and tightened my arms around her. "That is my favorite word. But you need to rest."

I waited and then heard her breathing and heart beat slow down into a sleeping beat.

All of a sudden a wave of worry, pain and disgust hit me.

Quickly I checked her. Nothing. Nothing. NOTHING!

She was perfect, there were no bruises! My beloved and me had completed our task without her getting hurt!

_YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! YESSSSSSSSSS! MORE FUCKING NICE SEX! ! YES! _

The monster within me yelled on top of his lungs! Yes I was happy and yes this meant more love making!

I slid off the bed and ran outside, I looked up and thank God, For making me care for My Bella without hurting her.

I went back in bed and was astonished by the site, on one side laid an angel in flesh and on the other side large wood chucks were scattered along the bed and the floor. How in the world did this happen? And then I remembered, while we were in our intense and passionate love making I put one hand on the bed board. Holy Crow!

All night I though and came up with the Idea that if I could channel my energy to something nonliving my angel would not get hurt.

In the morning everything was quite, well except for Bella's breathing and heart beat. Bella was spread out on my chest. Right now the only feeling I had was of happiness and of being proud! I thought Bella is going to feel guilty today and I gonna play with her. I took my arms and unwrapped them from her and put them behind my head.

Suddenly Bella's breathing and heart beat started to become normal. She's wake.

Don't fake I know your wake! I thought. I made my face emotionless.

She pulled herself up on her elbow so that she could see my

face better.

"How much trouble am I in?" She asked in a small voice.

"Heaps," I said, but turned my head towards and smirked at her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I am sorry," She said. "I didn't mean… Well, I don't know

exactly what that was last night." She shook her head.

"You never did tell me what your dream was about." I asked her.

"I guess I didn't—but I sort of showed you what it was about." She laughed

nervously.

"Oh," I said. My eyes widened, the thought of my Innocent angle having exotic sex dream was something that turn me on, and then I blinked. "Interesting."

"It was a very good dream," She murmured. I was still to stunned to comment on whatever she just said.

"Am I forgiven?" She asked.

"I'm thinking about it." I told her.

She sat up, trying examine herself.

She moved very quickly and fell down back on the pillow.

And said, "Whoa… head rush."

My arms were around her then. "You slept for a long time. Twelve hours."

"Twelve?" She asked surprised.

She again tried to examine herself when she spoke, trying to be inconspicuous about it.

She stretched.

"Is the inventory complete?" She asked.

I nodded sheepishly. "The pillows all appear to have survived." She said.

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same for your, er, nightgown." I nodded toward

the foot of the bed, where several scraps of black lace were strewn across the silk

sheets.

"That's too bad," She said. "I liked that one."

"I did, too." I said.

"Were there any other casualties?" She asked timidly.

"I'll have to buy Esme a new bed frame," I confessed, glancing over my shoulder.

She followed my gaze and was shocked to see that large chunks of wood had

apparently been gouged from the left side of the headboard.

"Hmm." She frowned. "You'd think I would have heard that."

"You seem to be extraordinarily unobservant when your attention is otherwise

involved." I teased.

"I was a bit absorbed," She admitted, blushing a deep red.

I touched her burning cheek and sighed. "I'm really going to miss that."

She stared at my face, searching for something. I gazed back at her evenly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

I laughed.

"What?" She demanded.

"You look so guilty—like you've committed a crime."

"I feel guilty," She muttered.

"So you seduced your all-too-willing husband. That's not a capital offense."

I teased.

Her cheeks got hotter. "The word seduced implies a certain amount of

premeditation."

"Maybe that was the wrong word," I allowed.

"You're not angry?"

I smiled ruefully. "I'm not angry."

"Why not?"

"Well . . ." I paused How must I explain, I thought. "I didn't hurt you, for one thing. It was easier this time, to

control myself, to channel the excesses." My eyes flickered to the damaged frame

again. "Maybe because I had a better idea of what to expect."

A smile started to spread across her face. "I told you that it was all about

practice."

I rolled my eyes. My stubborn Bella, What will I do to you?

Her stomach growled, and I laughed. "Breakfast time for the human?" I asked.

"Please," She said, hopping out of bed. She moved too quickly, but I caught her before she could stumble into the dresser.

"Are you all right?"

"If I don't have a better sense of equilibrium in my next life, I'm demanding a refund."

She cooked this morning, frying up some eggs. Impatient, She flipped them onto a plate after just a few minutes.

"Since when do you eat eggs sunny-side up?" I asked.

"Since now." She answered.

"Do you know how many eggs you've gone through in the last week?" I pulled the trash bin out from under the sink—it was full of empty blue cartons.

"Weird," She said after swallowing a scorching bite. "This place is messing with my appetite." She stopped as if she were adding some comment in her brain."But I like it here.

"We'll probably have to leave soon, though, won't we, to make it to Dartmouth in time? Wow, I guess we need to find a place to live and stuff, too."

I sat down next to her. "You can give up the college pretense now—you've gotten what you wanted. And we didn't agree to a deal, so there are no strings attached."

She snorted. "It wasn't a pretense, Edward. I don't spend my free time plotting like some people do. What can we do to wear Bella out today?" She said trying to imitate my voice.

I laughed, unashamed. "I really do want a little more time being human." She leaned over to run her hand across my bare chest. "I have not had enough."

I gave her a dubious look. "For this?" I asked, catching her hand as it moved down my stomach. "Sex was the key all along?" I rolled his eyes. "Why didn't I think of that?" I muttered sarcastically. "I could have saved myself a lot of arguments."

She laughed. "Yeah, probably."

"You are so human," I said again.

"I know."

A hint of a smile pulled at my lips. "We're going to Dartmouth? Really?"

"I'll probably fail out in one semester."

"I'll tutor you." My smile was wide now. "You're going to love college."

"Do you think we can find an apartment this late?"

I grimaced, looking guilty. "Well, we sort of already have a house there. You know, just in case."

"You bought a house?"

"Real estate is a good investment."

She raised one eyebrow and then let it go. "So we're ready, then."

"I'll have to see if we can keep your 'before' car for a little longer. . . ."

"Yes, heaven forbid I not be protected from tanks."

I grinned.

"How much longer can we stay?" She asked.

"We're fine on time. A few more weeks, if you want. And then we can visit Charlie before we go to New Hampshire. We could spend Christmas with Renée. . . ." I said.

"A few weeks,"Paused as if to say something else, and added, "So I was thinking—you know what I was saying about practice before?"

I laughed. "Can you hold on to that thought? I hear a boat. The cleaning crew must be here."

She smiled.

"Let me explain the mess in the white room to Gustavo, and then we can go out.

There's a place in the jungle on the south—"

"I don't want to go out. I am not hiking all over the island today. I want to stay here and watch a movie."

I pursed my lips, trying not to laugh at her disgruntled tone. "All right, whatever you'd like. Why don't you pick one out while I get the door?"

"I didn't hear a knock."

I cocked my head to the side, listening. A half-second later, a faint, timid rap on the door sounded. I grinned and turned for the hallway.

I open the door and:

"Olá, Gustavo e Kaure. Como são você hoje?"

"Perfeito, Obrigado."

"Se você me seguiria por favor,"

"Isto é um belo de casa"

"Obrigado"

"Isto é minha bela esposa Bella, estamos aqui na nossa lua de mel"

"Oh ela é tão bela"

"Obrigado"

OH O MEU SENHOR! Este demônio whats para matá-la! Como posso salvá-la? O senhor caro salva esta bela forma de mulheres as garras desta besta!

"Aqui está isto o dormitório principal, Minha esposa e eu vimos de América e em América jogamos com travesseiros. Você sabe lutas de travesseiro?"

"Nenhum Senhor não fazemos"

"Bem isto tem de ser limpado."

OH SENHOR! Ele JÁ TENTOU MATÁ-LA! CRIANÇA POBRE!

"Kaure, Por Favor assegure-se que você estoca a cozinha"

"Obrigado"

Kaure, you are getting on my nerves!

"What's with her?" Bella whispered urgently, remembering Kaure's panicked expression.

I shrugged, unperturbed. "Kaure's part Ticuna Indian. She was raised to be more superstitious—or you could call it more aware—than those who live in the modern world. She suspects what I am, or close enough." I said. "They have their own legends here. The Libishomen—a blood-drinking demon who preys exclusively on beautiful women." I told her.

"She looked terrified," She said.

"She is—but mostly she's worried about you."

"Me?"

"She's afraid of why I have you here, all alone." I chuckled darkly and then looked toward the wall of movies. "Oh well, why don't you choose something for us to watch? That's an acceptably human thing to do."

"Yes, I'm sure a movie will convince her that you're human." She laughed and clasped her arms securely around my neck, stretching up on her tiptoes. I leaned down so that she could kiss me, and then my arms tightened around her, lifting her off the floor so I didn't have to bend.

"Movie, schmovie," She muttered as my lips moved down her throat, twisting her fingers in my bronze hair.

Then we heard a gasp, and I put her down abruptly. Kaure stood frozen in the hallway, feathers in her black hair, a large sack of more feathers in her arms, an expression of horror on her face.

OH SENHOR A CRIANÇA! ELE QUER BEBER DELA! SENHOR POR FAVOR AJUDE A CRIANÇA!

She stared at Bella, her eyes bugging out, as my angel blushed and looked down.

Then she recovered herself and murmured "O meu para pedir desculpa sr. Cullen, eu did't pensam intrometer-se em você e sua esposa?

Perdoe-me, eu ia somente estocar a cozinha, como você perguntado."

VOCÊ BESTA! A CRIANÇA É INOCENTE! DOM "T BEBE-A!

"Naturalmente Kaure, Por Favor estoque a cozinha, e Você é desculpado."

"Obrigado."I answered in a friendly tone. She turned her dark eyes away and continued down the hall.

"She was thinking what I think she was thinking, wasn't she?" Bella muttered.

I laughed at her convoluted sentence. "Yes."

"Here," She said, reaching out at random and grabbing a movie. "Put this on and we can pretend to watch it."

It was an old musical with smiling faces and fluffy dresses on the front.

"Very honeymoonish," I approved.

While actors on the screen danced their way through a perky introduction song, she lolled on the sofa, snuggled into my arms.

"Will we move back into the white room now?" She wondered idly.

"I don't know.… I've already mangled the headboard in the other room beyond repair—maybe if we limit the destruction to one area of the house, Esme might invite us back someday."

She smiled widely. "So there will be more destruction?"

I laughed at her expression. "I think it might be safer if it's premeditated, rather than if I wait for you to assault me again."

"It would only be a matter of time," She agreed casually, but her pulse was racing in her veins.

"Is there something the matter with your heart?"

"Nope. Healthy as a horse." She paused. "Did you want to go survey the demolition zone now?"

"Maybe it would be more polite to wait until we're alone. You may not notice me tearing the furniture apart, but it would probably scare them."

"Right. Drat."

Gustavo and Kaure moved quietly through the house while I waited impatiently for them to finish and tried to pay attention to the happily-ever-after on the screen. Bella was starting to get sleepy—though, according to me, she'd slept half the Gustavo address me. I sat up, keeping Bella cradled against me, and answered Gustavo.

"Temos o Fim tudo sr. Cullen, espero que você tenha um dia bonito."

"Obrigado Gustavo e Kaure, Tenha um dia bonito"

"Fazemos"

NÃO ESTAMOS ABANDONANDO A CRIANÇA DESPROTEGIDA! NOOOOOOOOOO! DEVO DIZER a GUSTAVO, mas ele pensará que sou louco!

O senhor rezo por você para proteger isto mulheres das que preciso da manta da proteção. Amém.

Gustavo nodded and walked quietly toward the front door.

"They're finished," I told Bella.

"So that would mean that we're alone now?"

"How about lunch first?" I suggested.

I bit my lip, torn by the dilemma. I was pretty hungry.

With a smile, I took her hand and led her to the kitchen. I knew her face so well, it didn't matter that I couldn't read her mind.

"This is getting out of hand," She complained when she finally felt full.

"Do you want to swim with the dolphins this afternoon—burn off the calories?"

I asked.

"Maybe later. I had another idea for burning calories."

"And what was that?"

"Well, there's an awful lot of headboard left—"

But She didn't finish. I'd already swept her up into my arms, and my lips silenced hers as I carried her with inhuman speed to the blue room.

The fierce, demanding urgency of our earlier lovemaking was gone, and now I made love to her with slow, torrid sensuality, driving her steadily toward a final climactic destination, while detouring on previously unexplored erotic routes to get her there, whispering directions and encouragements that were as arousing to Bella as the things I was doing with her. By the time he finally let her finish, Bella was writhing wildly in my arms, frantically whispering "Please," over and over and over.

When the last spasm had shaken her, I changed the tempo of my strokes and Bella's limp body

suddenly arched up like a tightly strung bow, straining toward me of its own volition while I poured myself into her. Bella heard herself moan, and she clung to me, caught up in a moment that was not only tumultuously sexual but almost fiercely spiritual.

I slipped out of her and She said, "Edward I am blessed to have such a beautiful husband, and thank you for marrying me."

"No, Thank you, I love you, Sleep love." I said.

"I lovvvve yyyooouuu Tooo." She whispered and slipped into unconsciousness.

With that I check her for any injuries, but yet again Nothing.

I was feeling a little thirsty, so I would be leaving to the Mainland to hunt.

**So, hi! I hope you enjoyed this chappie as much as I have!**

**Well this story only has one more chapter to go! I know! This is sad!**

**BUT!**

**I will start to work one Book two!**

**I will keep the POV a secret! **

**Reviews= Next Chappie! **


	8. Abnormal

**PLZ READ AUTHOR NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

**THANKS **

7. Abnormal

As she slept I seriously thought about hunting, with our current activities and being so close to her I need to hunt.

Before I left I decided to write a letter so she wouldn't panic.

The outside of the note I wrote

_To: Mrs. Cullen._

_I'm hoping you won't wake and notice my absence, but, if you_

_should, I'll be back very soon. I've just gone to the mainland to_

_hunt. Go back to sleep and I'll be here when you wake again. I love_

_you._

As I finished I changed in to some shorts a loose fitted shirt. I kissed her and murmured my love.

I walked to the glass door and slid outside and I dove into the water and swam. I love the feeling of the water on my skin, it reminded me of how Bella touched my body, the way desire had itself know was absolutely wonderful. The way each stroke made her body tremble with more desire. Searching and searching to find a way out, a way to the top of the mountain and at the end finding it was glorious.

Wow! What happen to the shy Edward? Where had he gone? I was suddenly so free and could express my desire through my thoughts.

It was dark the sun was about to be seen, I had to hurry to the mainland.

As I reached the Jungle part of the mainland I was so thirst that bit a Tapir, drain its sweet blood and then buried it.

I want to find bigger game. I found a Jaguar and I ran after it, snapped it's neck and drained it, thinking of how many more nights Bella and I would have, because my hunger for her was becoming unbearable.

I found Oncilla, but since they were nearly extinct, I didn't drain it. I wished I could drain it, so I did, because I wanted someone else's blood, but she was far too precious, so I took it and broke its neck and drank it slowly, savoring the flavor, the blood, so sweet and potent, but not like my angel's.

How could one night, make me give up on our slow, but passionate lovemaking? When we get home we won't have the freedom we have here, were going to have to come out from our room and then everyone will know what we've done.

That would be embarrassing, know Esme and Carlisle could hear us! My father and mother should not have to be bother by Bella and myself, maybe we could move out.

No, that would kill Esme and Alice.

I guess, I would have to suck it up and just do as Rosalie and Emmett, do, Not care.

I was running and found a Jaguarundi it ran from me. Running, I loved the way I felt, Free and open with myself.

I ran past the animal and then stopped in front of it.

Surprise. I thought.

I got it by the neck and, bite into it without breaking it's neck. I wanted it to try and fight me. His claws made no marks on my skin. It cried and howled as I was getting close to draining it completely.

Qual é aquele barulho? Estou indo pedir Pablo e Eric vir comigo.

No, someone had heard the Jaguarundi's cries. And They were coming, I quickly finished it and buried it. I looked around. Nothing but trees and plants, everything was green. I decided to climb a tree and listen to their conversation.

They were coming, and talking quietly.

"Digo-lhe! Ouvi uma morte dos animais! Penso que alguém deve tê-lo tomado no mato." Jose said.

"Não esteja estúpido! Ninguém pode transportar um animal na floresta!" Pablo said.

"Sim, Jose, Nenhum animal foi morto ou arrastado. Acalmar." Eric told him.

Sei que algo esteve aqui! Não sou estúpido! Se o seu aqui partirem, antes de que o façamos! Jose thought, he's smart of a native, all of those legends made him more aware of what was happening.

I was about to leave when Pablo said something.

"Vai olhar em torno. Somente portanto você não apavora Jose." Pablo said to have a look.

"Obrigado Pablo, sinto-me considerado agora." Jose said feeling better.

"Okey, se há algo que ficamos em conjunto." Eric wanted for them to stay together.

"Alright, deixe a barbeação uma olhada." Pablo said.

Se você que o monstro está aqui, eu conselho que você deixa, não nos matar, ou eles saberão quem o fez e eles o matarão! Jose thought, kill me, impossible.

I waited until they left and ran to the sea. I dove into the water and thought how much better I had gotten and how less thirsty I was. I was so happy that maybe I could cry.

As I approached the house I could smell her sent, and my throat didn't burn as much as it did so long ago.

A smile plastered my face, knowing she was mine and only mine!

I opened the door and closed it, turned around and Bella was missing! Oh god, where is she! I was in panic mode, until I smelled food.

I when into the kitchen and there was a mess, so I cleaned it, washed the dishes and put the trash in the trash can. There in the trash can was chicken.

I wonder why.

Slowly, I made my way, to where I could hear a heartbeat. There on the sofa was my angel. I went to her and I saw the beads of sweat on her face and neck.

I lifted her up and I lay down on the sofa and brought her on top of me, her face facing the ceiling.

I heard heartbeat change to normal and I saw her eyes open up.

"I'm sorry," I was murmuring as I wiped my hand across her

clammy forehead.

"So much for thoroughness. I didn't think about how hot you

would be with me gone. I'll have an air conditioner installed before I leave again."

"Excuse me!" she gasped, struggling to get free of my arms.

I dropped my hold automatically. "Bella?"

She Ran to the Bathroom?

Why?

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked.

She couldn't answer, she was too busy throwing up.

"Damn rancid chicken," Bella moaned.

"Are you all right?" my voice was strained with worry.

"Fine," I panted. "It's just food poisoning. You don't need to see this. Go away."

"Not likely, Bella."

"Go away," She moaned again.

She tried to stand up, but was too weak, so I helped her.

She washed her teeth and mouth.

"Food poisoning?"

"Yeah," She croaked. "I made some chicken last night. It tasted off, so I threw it out. But I ate a few bites first."

I put my hand on her forehead. "How do you feel now?"

"Pretty normal. A little hungry, actually." That's strange, if it were food, poisoning she shouldn't be hugry.

I made me wait an hour and keep down a big glass of water before she could eat.

I was still, thinking what could have done that to her.

I put on CNN, We hadn't seen the news in so long and she was sitting on my lap.

She twisted around, maybe got bored and tried to kiss me

Just like this morning, Bella lurched away from me, her hand tight over her mouth. And she ran to the Bathroom. No she ran to the sink.

I held her hair again, I was beginning to get really worried.

"Maybe we should go back to Rio, see a doctor," I suggested anxiously.

She shook my head and edged toward the hallway. I knew she hated hosipals, and Doctors too. "I'll be fine right after I brush my teeth."

What was wrong to my angel? Why was she throwing up all of a sudden? Did she obtain a rare disease?

I went to check on her and she wasn't making any noise.

So I knocked on the door.

"Are you well?" I asked through the door. "Did you get sick again?"

"Yes and no," She said.

"Bella? Can I please come in?" I asked worriedly now.

"O… kay?" She answered not really sure.

I saw how she was sitting and I copied her.

"What's wrong?"

"How many days has it been since the wedding?"She whispered.

Why would she ask that?

"Seventeen," I answered automatically. "Bella, what is it?"

She was counting I held up a finger, cautioning me to wait, and mouthed the

numbers to herself.

"Bella!" I whispered urgently. "I'm losing my mind over here."

She reached into the suitcase and fumbled around until I found whatever she was looking for. She a little box of tampons up silently.

I stared at her in confusion. "What? Are you trying to pass this illness off as PMS?"

"No," She to choke out. "No, Edward. I'm trying to tell you that my period

is five days late."

What! What's that suppose to mean, she doesn't think she's… Does she?

"I don't think I have food poisoning," I heard her in the back of my head.

It's impossible! No!

"The dreams," She said. "Sleeping so much. The that food. Oh. Oh. Oh."

How? Is it poss… It's a rare disease! Impossible.

"Oh!" I squeaked again.

"Impossible," She whispered.

Yes! It was, is Impossible!

I've heard legends of Incubus! But it was a legend something in possible!

I had no experience with pregnant women, but Bella had a bump in between her hips!

It's going to fast! It's a rare disease! Impossible!

Why can Bella, live a normal life! Why have I damned her! NO!

This is impossible! Never in all the years I've roamed this world, had I ever heard of such thing! It is impossible!

How could God let such a repulsive thing grow in a beautiful women's body?

A monster like myself, had planted a virus into her body!

How could I have done that! We only wanted to love each other! To finally make love!

This is impossible! I don't, I can't comprehend!

Why! You've already made her fall in love with me! Why!

I never wanted this for her! It could kill her!

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Why! No! I can't be! I don't believe IT!

"Hi, Alice," Bella answered.

Alice! Did she see this and not tell me! I'm going to rip her to shreds!

Why!

Life isn't fair for me! Why can't it be fair for her!

I won't accept this, I'm going to make her safe!

"Bella, what's going on? I just saw—"

What did Alice see! The monster ripping Bella apart and then drinking form his own mother! NO that will not happen! I have to do something!

…and crying and throwing up and… and… I swear something moved inside me just

now."

Impossible!

My head snapped up form what I had just heard.

Bella sighted.

I held my hand out for the phone.

"Um, I think Edward wants to talk to you." Bella said.

"Put him on," Carlisle said in a strained voice.

I pressed it to my ear. "Is it possible?" I whispered.

Please deny it!

"I'm sorry Edward, but that what Bella told me, has only one possibility. I never knew such thing could happen, it's a good thing I'm a doctor."

"And Bella?" I asked. My arm wrapped around Bella as I spoke, pulling her close

into my side.

"I think you should, bring her home, so I can check her out. We might even have to get rid of it. It depends on how it's going so far. You are coming as soon as possible, right?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes, I will."

I ended the call and dialed the airport right away.

"What did Carlisle say?" She asked impatiently.

I answered in a lifeless voice. "He thinks you're pregnant."

"Who are you calling now?" She asked.

"The airport. We're going home."

"Boa manhã isto é o Aeroporto Internacional de Brasil. Como posso ajudá-lo?"

"Boa manhã, eu gostaria de comprar duas entradas ao Seattle, o Washington, os EUA, Por Favor?"

"Para que dia?"

"Hoje."

"Sou o senhor arrependido-"

"Reservas de Sr. e sra. Cullen"

"bem, sr. Cullen, todas as nossas entradas são vendidas fora. Talvez você gostaria de viajar em 3 ou 4 dias, isto é o único tempo disponível."

While I argued, I packed.

I threw a set of her clothes on the bed without looking at them.

"Ele é uma emergência! Tenho de seguir o vôo hoje!"

"Novamente, sinto tanto, mas todos os assentos são ocupados!"

"Minha esposa e eu temos de estar lá como logo um possível s!"

"Senhor, é impossível hoje!"

I continued arguing, I had to get the flight today!

"Deixe-me falar, com o seu gerente! AGORA!"

"Sim, okey, um momento, por favor!"

"Olá?"

Olá, Senhor, estive discutindo todo o dia, tentando adquirir-me um passo do vôo de hoje a Seattl, o Washington, os EUA! Tenho uma emergência médica! "

"Okey Senhor, temos extra assentos, na Primeira classe, você pode permitir-lhes?"

"Sim sou o filho de Carlisle Cullen, estive aqui para a minha lua de mel."

"OH! Não, temos as suas entradas."

"Obrigado muito."

"Sim naturalmente sr. Cullen."

I ended the the call and went to find Bella.

"Bella?"

She turned and I saw she was crying. Was she in pain?

"Bella!" I crossed the room in a flash and put my hands on her face. "Are you in

pain?"

"No, no—"

I pulled her to my chest. "Don't be afraid. We'll be home in sixteen hours. You'll be fine. Carlisle will be ready when we get there. We'll take care of this, and you'll be fine, you'll be fine."

"Take care of this? What do you mean?"

I leaned away and looked her in the eye. "We're going to get that thing out before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared. I won't let it hurt you."

"That thing?" She gasped.

Why? It was going to kill her.

Espero que sr. Cullen seja de casa hoje? "

Hope Bella está ainda vivo, ainda SER HUMANO!

I looked sharply away from her, toward the front door. "Dammit! I forgot Gustavo was due today. I'll get rid of him and be right back." I darted out of the room.

"Olá, sr. Cullen Como vai?"

"Olá?"

"Gustavo, Kaure, sinto tanto, mas você deve ir para casa, minha esposa e eu estamos indo para casa."

Ele MATOU-A!

"Nenhum problema, mas tenho a comida, Ela deve estar com fome? Sim?"

"Nenhum Kaure, obrigado."

"Ela deve comer!"

"Ela não está com fome. Estamos partindo em um par de horas!"

"Por favor ele é somente a comida!"

Ele não quer dever vê-la ou não vê-la! MATADOR!

I came into the kitchen ahead of her and went straight to Bella. I wiped the

tears from her cheeks and murmured in her ear.

"She's insisting on leaving the food she brought—she made us dinner." I said.

"It's an excuse—she wants to make sure I haven't killed you yet." My voice went ice cold at the end.

Kaure edged nervously around the corner with a covered dish in her hands.

Her eyes flickered between the two of us. I saw her measuring the color in my

face, the moisture in my eyes. Mumbling something I didn't understand, she put

the dish on the counter.

Ela olha assim o Balde.

"Você deu a comida agora partem!" I sanpped at her.

"Sim"

Kaure turned to go, and the whirling motion of her long skirt wafted the smell of the food into our faces. It was strong—onions and fish. She gagged and whirled for the sink. My hand went to her forehead.

"It will be over soon. I promise." I murmured.

I turned around and place the dish in the refrigerator and my hand was on her forehead again.

She rinsed her mouth in the tap while I caressed the side of her face.

I turned her around, pulling her into my arms. I rested her head on my

shoulder. Her hands folded over my stomach.

We heard a little gasp and I looked up.

The Kaure was still there, hesitating in the doorway with her hands half out stretched as if she had been looking for some way to help.

Oh O MEU SENHOR! Ela é grávida com um monstro! Ela está indo à abominação produzida! O senhor livra-se da criação do diabo!

Then I gasped, too, and turned to face the Kaure, pushing

Bella slightly behind my body. My arm wrapped across my torso, like he was

holding me back.

Suddenly, Kaure was shouting at me

"OLHADA o que você fez!"

"Kaure, NÃO ENTENDO! AMO-A! MAS ESTA CRIAÇÃO ESTÁ INDO MATÁ-LA."

"Você está! Você fez-lhe isto! Uma abominação a toda a espécie de homem!"

Kaure, por favor diga-me que, as suas lendas falam disto? "

Como ele sabe?

"Por favor Kaure!"

"Não sei!"

She raised her tiny fist in the air and took two steps forward, shaking it at me. Despite her ferocity, it was easy to see the terror in her eyes.

I stepped toward her, too, andBella clutched at my arm, frightened for the woman.

"Por favor ajude-me. Farei algo, amo Bella e quero que ela viva! Não quero que ela morra! Prometi-lhe eu não a prejudicaria. Por favor diga-me!"

For a moment, the Kaure stared at me in wonder, and then her eyes narrowed

as she barked out a long question in the same alien tongue.

"Se você a ama você não se casaria com ela e a condenaria, sendo com você. Você deve tê-la abandonado há muito!"

I watched as his face grew sad and serious, and I nodded once. She took a quick

step back and crossed herself.

I reached out to her, gesturing toward Bella and then resting my hand against Bella's cheek. She replied angrily again, "Então por que você não a abandonou? Você não a ama!"

When she finished, I pleaded again with the same low, urgent voice, "Realmente abandonei-a, mas, ela ia matar-se e amei-a demasiado e ela fez para agradar. Ajudam-me, ajudam-na!"

Her expression changed she spoke, her eyes repeatedly flashing to my confused face, "Não o acredito! Você é um monstro e não posso confiar você!"

She stopped speaking, and she seemed to be deliberating something. She looked back and forth between the two of us, and then, unconsciously it seemed, took a step forward.

She made a motion with her hands, miming a shape like a balloon jutting out

from her stomach.

She walked a few steps forward deliberately this time and asked a few brief

questions, "Você dois tem o intercurso?"

"Sim"

Quando ela mostrou sinais? "

"Hoje"

"Você é feliz?"

"Claro que não! Ela poderia morrer!"

I responded to tensely. Then I became the questioner, "Você tem lendas disto?"

"Sim, alguns, mas somente lendas."

"Você pensa que isto a condenará?"

"Não, ela não sabia, esta criação só enche com ela."

"Tenha-lhe-lhe cada visto o seu antes?"she shook her head.

When I spoke again, I felt so much pain.

"Você pensa que há possibilidade, ela poderia sobreviver, ela poderia viver?"

In answer, she walked slowly forward until she was close enough to lay her small

hand on top of Bella's, over her stomach. She spoke one word in Portuguese.

"Morte," she sighed quietly. Then she turned, and left the room.

Why? I she can't die! She's all I have to live for!

A few moments later, I heard a boat's engine putter to life and then fade into the distance.

I did not move until Bella started to walk towards the bathroom. Then my hand caught her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" My voice was a whisper of pain.

"To brush my teeth again."

"Don't worry about what she said. It's nothing but legends, old lies for the sake of entertainment."

"I didn't understand anything," She told me, though, I wasn't sure, but I let it go.

"I packed your toothbrush. I'll get it for you."

I walked ahead of her to the bedroom.

Legends are legends, but we vampires are legends and so a werewolf's and we exist.

"Are we leaving soon?" She called after me.

"As soon as you're done."

I waited for her toothbrush to repack it, pacing silently around the bedroom. She

handed it to me when I was finished.

"I'll get the bags into the boat."

"Edward—"

I turned back. "Yes?"

She hesitated. "Could you… pack some of the food? You know, in case I get hungry again."

"Of course," I said, "Don't worry about anything. We'll get to Carlisle in just a few hours, really. This will all be over soon."

She nodded.

I turned and left the room, one big suitcase in each hand.

How are we going to do this?

I kept thinking while I packed her food, so she could eat later.

I want back in and told her to wait outside, I had to make sure we had everything.

On the counter laid my Cell phone.

When did I leave this here?

I put it in my pocket and went outside.

This was going to be a long trip.

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! It was really hard to put myself in Edward's shoe's when he went hunting. I also had to research on the Animals fetured here in this chapter.**

**plz check out my poll! **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! **


End file.
